


Pour Your Heart Out

by taekaneru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Music Producer Park Chanyeol, Mutual Pining, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaneru/pseuds/taekaneru
Summary: He envisions something sensual for D.O.’s song, but it should also convey strength and confidence, as those are the characteristics that had hit him upfront immediately.Or:Five songs and a bonus track.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 80
Collections: Oh Lovely Day Fest Round 2 (2020)





	Pour Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> For _Oh Lovely Day Fest_ Prompt **LD126**. 
> 
> Thank you for this great fest, dear mods, and thank you for the lovely prompt, dear OP. It was a blast to write. Your idea struck me as funny and hot, all the while half-Canon, half-AU, and I just couldn’t resist. Thank you as well to my lovely beta, S, your help made this all so much better! A massive thank you ♥! All remaining errors are my own.
> 
> _(see Notes below for Disclaimer)_

#### Track № 1.

**Trouble** [[1]](%E2%80%9D#Troublecred%E2%80%9D). 

Fingers creep over the wooden desk blindly, bumping against the mouse and a pen. Chanyeol finds his mug, grabs it, and lifts it to his mouth, eyes on his monitor all along. Though, when he tilts it and no coffee touches his lips, he lowers his eyes and discovers—indeed, the mug’s empty.

Sighing, he sets it down, pauses the beat section he was just relistening, and pulls his headphones off his head.

The song he’s working on is almost finished. He’d settled the vocals two days ago and after MQ had adjusted the piano section, Chanyeol’s job remains to finalize the mix and complete mastering the tracks to wrap up the pre-version they will send to the artist, presumably tomorrow.

But first, coffee.

He saves the file, takes his mug, and gets up.

It’s a good day, and he’s excited to finally have time for movie night with his roommate and friends. And it’s Friday, so he can sleep in tomorrow and then maybe go on an extensive grocery run. The whole rest of tomorrow he’s then free to dawdle on the first drafts of the lyrics of his next project. MQ had already worked out the rough sketch for a beat, so maybe the muse strikes him and he has something to show on Monday already.

Since he got the opportunity to establish Studio 519 with MQ, _their_ studio, work and free time blend more or less seamlessly. But being a self-sufficient producer is not only his job, but also his profession, his passion. Work doesn’t feel like work when it’s just the way you think. He thinks beats, breathes music, feels lyrics, sees arrangements in almost everything he does. Getting paid for it sometimes feels pretentious.

Yet, _Maybe there’s not music in exactly everything you do,_ Chanyeol thinks as he arrives at the little kitchenette and finds the coffee pot empty.

“MQ, hyung, why did you drink all my coffee? At least start a fresh pot, man!” Chanyeol calls through the corridor, MQ probably under his headphones, not listening. Never listening. He sighs.

He rinses the pot, fills the water tank of the machine, and pours ground coffee in a filter, the smell wafting up deliciously. He inserts the filter and starts the machine.

Now just wait until the coffee has poured.

Chanyeol pulls out his phone and resumes Spotify, where he’d just started listening to his _Discover Weekly_ Playlist. He takes his Bluetooth earbuds out (always choose to listen over good quality speakers or headphones, rather than phone speakers, god forbid), starts listening, then skipping the song, pausing to listen, skip another, then another. Okay, he’s picky, but he’s listened to so much music in his life already, he’s not that easily intrigued anymore.

The black and white cover image of the next song appears, two flags, the name of the song: _Trouble_. There’s a subtly electronic beat, low, with smooth drops in pitch on the first few tones that have him hesitating, thumb hovering over the screen of his phone. 

Next, a smooth voice breathes into his ear.

_“Eh yeah, hey yeah, yah—”_

Chanyeol holds his breath. What’s the artist again? D.O.? Isn’t that some idol? But he keeps on listening.

_“Get rid of your doubts, get hypnotized. Don’t wake me up, baby, you’re a good lover,”_ the deep voice croons. 

Chanyeol stares at his phone, unseeingly.

_“With your cool attitude and smooth speech, you can handle me easily, like flowing water. I wanna groove, I wanna ride, yeah, yeah. I’ll fit myself on you in waves, baby, all over my body, deep wet in you, I’m getting swept away, falling for you,”_ the song goes on, and Chanyeol chokes on his spit, coughing frantically.

He's by no means shy or easily flustered, but hearing those words, in the smooth, silky timbre of _that_ voice, robs him of his breath momentarily.

When the coffee machine adds to his startle by loudly crackling to signalize all water has poured through, he almost lets his phone slip through his fingers.

The song has now reached the end of the first verse, the abstract beats changing towards a melodic bridge, before deep basses return for the chorus. The song sounds full and round to his ears, the voice beautifully fitting the arrangement. The interpretation is passionate and the lyrics are tempting, fitting the all-encompassing concept of the song, and the tantalizing promises the singer makes.

_“Wrong feels right, right feels wrong, I’m in trouble.”_

_I’m in trouble,_ Chanyeol thinks, pouring the coffee in his mug, stopping just short before the mug is filled so much he hardly cannot lift it without spilling any coffee.

He sips so he can transport the mug, almost burning his palate on the scorching coffee. Wincing, he makes his way over the corridor back to his little office, all the while listening to D.O.’s warm voice.

When he’s at his desk, he switches his earbuds for professional headphones and searches for a video of the song.

He curses under his breath when there is none, not even a live version. The only thing he finds is a cropped one and a half minute fancam from a fansign some three weeks ago.

The video starts blurry and Chanyeol can only make out shapes of the person sitting on a stage on a bar stool, the screams from the audience so loud he cannot make anything out at first. Then, suddenly, the sound gets better and the camera focuses, finally, and Chanyeol sees D.O. raising the mic to his lips, the playback of the song all too quiet in the back. 

D.O. starts singing then, his voice loud and clear, and Chanyeol feels he has the second epiphany of the day.

D.O.’s voice sounds even more magnificent live—warmer, surer, and so, so much better. He flows through the range of notes, his pronunciation is perfect, and Chanyeol wonders how he can sound so good live, even better than in the studio. And all this from watching a shaky fancam, for god’s sake.

There’s also another thing he notices, as he’s enchanted by D.O.’s perfect voice.

The man also _looks_ perfect. Chanyeol knows that people with a uniquely outstanding talent have always appealed to him more compared to people that just superficially look good, and D.O. is a prime example of this. His beautiful voice complements his equally stunning appearance so much that Chanyeol is bewildered by how he’s never really heard of the singer before.

D.O. seems laid back, just resting on the stool, one leg on the floor, one on the chair. He’s got one hand in the trouser pocket of his dark gray suit, perfectly tailored, and wears sleek black boots. He wears a black shirt, collar all the way up, with dainty silver chains around the neck, and on his left suit pocket. His hair is black; short-cropped fringe styled to one side, the sides of his head close shorn.

_“God,”_ Chanyeol whispers to himself. He cannot remember the last time he’d had a crush as violent as this, and that’s what it is, isn’t it?

He watches the fancam twice more, and then some more. He’s enraptured by the song, the man, the interpretation. 

Yeah, he’s a producer himself, accustomed to the way songs are structured, how lyrics are fitted to songs and the other way round, how to work so that songs fit artists and how to work around all this, so maybe this is the reason why he’s in so deep in such a short time.

The song is good, well received by the fans as a short internet research shows, not only to his producer's ears.

Chanyeol starts listening in on D.O.’s discography as he stalks the internet for more information. His coffee is forgotten, cooling down outside his field of vision.

D.O., whose real name is Do Kyungsoo, is under contract at SM Entertainment, where he already released an EP and a few collaboration songs with other artists, among them Dynamic Duo, who Chanyeol adores, and Heize.

He skips through the songs, also discovering a live version of one song, and the impression D.O. managed to make on him is only reinforced. He’s an exceptional singer, the choice of his songs intriguing, showcasing his range, all of them well-produced and what’s more, also well-written. Snooping through the credits of some of his songs, he also sees that D.O. seems to be involved in the writing process sometimes. Interesting, especially considering the things he sings.

Chanyeol’s shoulders start to ache, his back hunched over his keyboard. With a huff, he leans back in his chair to minutely catch his breath in the eye of the discovery of D.O.

With a start, he remembers his lukewarm coffee and takes a big gulp.

He skips to the studio version of _Trouble_ again.

Clutching the mug in both of his hands, he tips his head back and closes his eyes. He catches himself listening forward to each crooned word, D.O.’s lines winding themselves into his ears, and _man,_ the things he says, hums, whispers to Chanyeol... His cheeks start to feel warm when D.O. tells him that he’s in trouble, that he’s dizzy, bewitched, that he’s in deep, so wet…

When the song ends, Chanyeol has to struggle out of his hoodie because he feels too warm, getting stuck with the headphones still on, and he’s glad he has his own office in the face of his clumsy self.

Getting up to find the remote for the air conditioner to lower the temperature, he makes a decision.

According to several sources, D.O.’s next release is already overdue, and fans are seemingly more and more thirsty for his next song. Considering some rumors, another EP or even an album is allegedly in planning, but there are no official statements from SM on the matter. D.O. himself also kept quiet when asked at a news show last week.

_Maybe it’s time to reverse his opinion about idols,_ Chanyeol ponders. Maybe some particular artist at SM is in dire need of a producer? Applying for the job couldn’t harm, and as Chanyeol was co-producer on the last album of Dynamic Duo, his chances are possibly not even that bad.

(He’s still bewildered why he didn’t recognize D.O. on that song of theirs, in all earnestness; he knows all of Dynamic Duo's songs and cannot believe how that mention slipped his mind.)

Chanyeol’s portfolio is quite profound already, as he has been making songs since he got his first midi keyboard almost two decades ago. He checks his calendar, seeing that MQ is due for a break in five minutes, and decides to just tell him, hope he’s not mocked too much, ask his opinion, and try his luck.

* * *

#### Track № 2.

**Take It** [[2]](%E2%80%9D#TiOcred%E2%80%9D). 

Chanyeol pulls his car into the parking garage of the building where his studio’s located just when MQ texts him.

You got it! `9:11 am`

It’s a week after they had Soyeon, who manages their media accounts and email, send an offer to SM, stating that Studio 519 was interested in producing a song for D.O.

Chanyeol punches the air in victory and almost runs to the elevators, impatiently vibrating until their floor arrives. He hastens to the studio's rooms and finds MQ and Soyeon talking at the little office space they set up in the spacious entryway of the studio.

“Congratulations,” MQ greets him, and Soyeon interrupts him by pushing her laptop over for Chanyeol to see.

“Here,” she grins, “They replied late yesterday. Sounds like they want to start right away if you ask me. What should I reply?”

Chanyeol flies over the lines, feeling elated and energized.

One of D.O.’s managers writes that they found his portfolio fitting, and want to negotiate as soon as possible (best this week) if Chanyeol can fit in the production of a new song for D.O. _It sounds like they are barely concealing their desperation,_ Chanyeol thinks. 

They also want him to already prepare a concept for the song, which he should present at the meeting.

“Wow,” he murmurs, “I hadn’t thought they’d go all-in in their first mail.”

MQ and Soyeon just grin.

“Well, your references fit. Maybe you should have produced idols long ago!” MQ jokes, but they all seem genuinely happy. Chanyeol had been a bit obsessed since his discovery and had them both listen to a few songs to convey that D.O. was not just an ordinary idol.

“Ah, it's really great! Soyeon, could you write back that I’ll make time on Thursday, preferably in the evening?”

“Yep, consider it done already,” Soyeon says, opening a new mail and starting to hack away on the keyboard.

“There still some coffee?” Chanyeol asks once he’s taken a few calming breaths and adjusted the cap on his head a few times, and MQ nods over to the kitchen.

“Yeah, just made some. I also brought some sandwiches. You think you get a draft done on a song by Thursday? It’s just three days.”

“I will. I listened to D.O.’s discography all weekend, it’s like I know songs worth an EP already. I don’t know… He’s like a muse, his voice; ideas just keep coming,” Chanyeol laughs, a bit sheepish, as he reconsiders how he’d felt listening to D.O. crooning soft love songs and promising him tender touches. 

He hopes he will get to know D.O. in the songwriting process somewhere along the way; hopes that he’ll not just only deal with management. 

Filling up on coffee and grabbing a sandwich, he skips to his little separate office, piling his keys and phone on the desk and slouches back in his chair while his systems start up.

He tucks into the sandwich and washes it down with coffee, pondering where to start.

His computers boot and he loads the programs he needs. Selecting his samples folder, he starts a random playlist with five-second snippets of each file. He unpacks his little black notebook and skips through the pages while listening to sound scraps. Usually, something strikes after a bit of time, fitting the idea he already has in his mind.

Over the weekend, he’d watched heaps of live videos of D.O., also some shows and promotions he did. He’d seemed cool, but polite, very intelligent, and with a smile to rival the sun (although he showed it rather seldom). Behind the scenes, he’d displayed a charming persona, deadpan humor, and cute, handsome face. His stage persona was darker, even more controlled, exuding handsomeness on a whole other level. 

He envisions something sensual for D.O.’s song, but it should also convey strength and confidence, as those are the characteristics that had hit him upfront immediately. He’d had a melody in his head on Sunday, after watching some backstage stuff of D.O. and scribbled down some random chorus, imagining what he’d want to say to D.O., what he wants to hear him sing.

_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_

_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_

_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_

_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

When an atmospheric synth sample starts playing, he knows he’s found a good starting point. He stops the playlist and loads the complete sample, starting with some chopping, looping individual sound parts, and adding a snare and a kick. After adding drums, he works a bit around the tracks with the half-time plugin and arranges the parts until he’s satisfied. He considers playing some parts on the guitar and using them as well but, in the end, decides against it.

At the end of the day, he has a good idea of what the song looks like and decides to postpone singing some demo vocals until tomorrow. Maybe he can work a bit further on lyrics when he’s home later.

* * *

Thursday at 6 pm finds him in light blue ripped jeans and white button-down under his favorite gray hoodie, blond hair slightly messed up, standing in the foyer of SM at the reception desk. Soyeon, who is at his side in slacks, plain white shirt, and a blazer, looking effortlessly cool as always, had assured him that he’d looked fine and that it was just a management meeting, nothing fancy.

They’re handed guest passes and are led to the elevators, the receptionist coming with them and pressing in a floor number somewhere halfway up the building.

“Please follow me left down the corridor,” the receptionist says, leading the way. They pass some large offices; all separated by glass walls that offer a view onto the city.

Chanyeol fiddles with his phone, turning it to mute before he forgets to. The conference room is separated by opaque glass, and Chanyeol wonders how many people will be there. He’s considerably nervous. Yet, when they enter the room, no one’s there.

“Please take a seat, here, you can connect your computer to our guest network here.”

There is a huge wooden conference table and black leather chairs. On the wall screen, the beamer shows an animated logo of SM and showcases their artist portfolio. One of D.O.’s pictures from his last magazine shoot appears and Chanyeol feels unable to look away.

“Thank you,” Soyeon says pointedly and bumps Chanyeol’s arm, nudging him to sit and open his Macbook. She already has her tablet opened to the notes app, ready to write everything down.

The receptionist leaves and Chanyeol wakes his laptop, connecting it to the hub presented on the table. He’s opened Ableton and some documents on his lyrics, feeling a bit anxious. SM never specified a concept they’d have him make, and while that’s not uncommon behavior generally, it is when working with idols. At least that’s what Chanyeol has heard from other producers.

Chanyeol is doing some last-minute fiddling with his demo track when a creak announces the arrival of their hosts. Two men and one woman enter. Soyeon and he get up, greeting them and bowing.

“Hello, you are Studio 519? LOEY and Soyeon, right? We’re happy you could make it here so quickly,” the woman says, smiling friendly and bidding them to sit down again.

“Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you too,” Chanyeol smiles, and Soyeon also introduces herself as Chanyeol’s colleague.

“It’s a pleasure, I’m Irene and these are my colleagues Mark and Taeyong.”

They introduce themselves and exchange business cards, the woman being SM’s creative director.

“We have to wait a moment, we’ll have another colleague joining,” Taeyong, who’s head of creative music, interrupts. “I suppose you already connected your laptop so that we can see what you prepared for the song?”

“Yeah, everything’s ready, thank you. No problem.”

Irene opens her laptop.

“You know, we’re really happy that you approached us,” she starts, “As we’re just in the middle of preparations for a new EP for D.O.”

“Oh, that’s great, I’m really happy to be able to show you my work.”

“We especially think that your collaboration with Dynamic Duo was fruitful, and we believe that you might be able to push the development of D.O.’s musical style just right,” Mark adds, and Soyeon and Chanyeol share a small private smile, once again affirming their interest in the collaboration.

“I think we can start now,” Irene announces as the door opens again, and, _holy shit,_ D.O. walks in. The breath Chanyeol had just taken gets stuck in his lungs when D.O.’s gaze roams over them and settles on him. He bows low, then closes the door and takes a seat next to Irene on the other side of the table.

He's wearing a black hoodie, his hair short-cropped, his expression tight, but neutral. His eyes burn into Chanyeol’s as he introduces himself.

“Hello, my name’s Do Kyungsoo,” he says, and his voice is even more magnificent in real life. “You are LOEY and…”

“Park Chanyeol,” he hastens, “And this is my colleague Jeon Soyeon. Studio 519 is the studio of another producer and friend, MQ, and me. Thank you so much for stopping by.”

He almost smacks his head on the table in an attempt to bow, and he’s breathless all of a sudden. D.O. is really here! _Kyungsoo._ He lets the name play in his head like music. He’s even more anxious now. Hopefully, they will like his demo.

With a happy clap from Irene, he manages to avert his eyes from Kyungsoo’s little smile.

“Wonderful! Let’s start now. Chanyeol, you prepared something, I assume?”

Chanyeol straightens up and puffs his chest out.

“Yes, I made a demo. It consists of the track, and I also provided the lyrics for the verses and chorus, but they’re subject to change, as I wanted to ask if maybe D.O. wants to contribute himself?”

“You can call me Kyungsoo,” the most wonderful man on earth says, looking at Chanyeol, and with a smirk that tugs at the corners of his beautiful lips he adds, “And you’re right, if I can fit it into my schedule I really would like to participate.”

Chanyeol congratulates himself for his instinct and his almost compulsive need to always check the credits of every song he’s interested in when he does his projects.

“Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Irene chimes in, and Kyungsoo unfortunately breaks eye contact to nod towards her.

Activating screen share, Chanyeol presents his song, showing the separate tracks for the different instruments and parts of his song. He indicates briefly how he’s structured the song and explains that he will play it once without demo vocals, and then again with vocals switched on.

Holding his breath, he hits play and watches the timer start to track down.

Glancing at their audience, he sees them intently listening, and watching Kyungsoo, he’s struck again at how this man can be so beautiful in reality. He looks so good.

“I made this version 2 minutes long, but you can always fit in space for another verse or a repetition of the chorus,” he explains when the music ends. “And this is with demo vocals,” he announces and activates the track, clicking play again.

He witnesses Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rise incrementally when the song arrives at the first chorus and Chanyeol’s voice filters through the speakers. Then there’s the bridge before the chorus is repeated, and Kyungsoo’s face adopts a—pleased expression. _That’s a good sign, right?_ The others look interested as well, Mark and Taeyong taking notes, and Irene watching the tracks on the screen while listening.

They hear the song twice more, and then it’s Kyungsoo who speaks first, leaning forward onto the table.

“I like it. It’s a good song, the atmosphere is just like what I hoped for when Taeyong told me you applied as a producer, and I also like the concept. If it’s okay with you all, I really would start on this as soon as possible.”

Irene happily agrees, and her colleagues also look satisfied.

“Great, I also like the song!” she affirms, “It sounds very promising. If you want to contribute, Kyungsoo, maybe we can make another appointment on Monday?”

Kyungsoo nods, pulling up his phone and tipping something into it.

“That’s great, so great,” Chanyeol breathes, and he hadn’t known that he’d been so tense, but his shoulders drop considerably, and Soyeon also slumps a fraction in her chair.

“Monday should be good, Chanyeol?” she asks, the calendar already displayed on her tablet.

“I can make time at 9 pm,” Kyungsoo suggests, and with that, it’s set.

Kyungsoo has to leave then, and Chanyeol is graced with a warm smile again. After he’s left, Chanyeol gets the contact details of Kyungsoo’s company-issued phone. They negotiate some further details, and after a total of one hour, they leave the building again. A signed copy of a contract is in their mail account, with the promise of further songs if the collaboration is successful.

When Soyeon and Chanyeol arrive back at the studio, they pull MQ out of his office and open that bottle of sparkling wine that someone had gotten them as a gift last month.

Chanyeol is pumped that he’ll be able to work with Kyungsoo again on Monday and that they already messaged and discussed that Kyungsoo will write some lyrics and they can try to sing a test demo on Monday. He goes to bed buzzing with adrenaline, belly full of sparkling wine and so excited that he takes half the night to find sleep.

* * *

It's Monday, almost 9 pm, and Chanyeol enters the glass doors at SM again. He reports at the reception, and after he’s checked in and gets his pass, he’s led up to the seventh floor, where the music department is located. Taeyong, who had accompanied Irene and Mark on their first meeting, brings him into a corner office where there’s a large desk with all the sound equipment Chanyeol could ever wish for. Their mixing board is as large as a dinner table, and one wall is plastered with monitors and screens. The right wall inhabits a large window facing into a recording booth. 

Just when the man leaves Chanyeol to connect his laptop and put his backpack onto the couch at the opposite side of the wall, Kyungsoo enters.

“Hi,” he just says, and Chanyeol whips around, in the middle of stuffing his bomber jacket onto the couch.

“Hi!” Chanyeol cheers, greeting Kyungsoo with one of his trademark bright grins. Kyungsoo is in track pants and a gray hoodie, black cap on his head. He looks compact, but his chest is broad, the skin at his neck looking soft.

“I’m so happy you liked my demo!”

“Yeah, it’s quite good. I’m excited to finally work on songs more, I just finished filming last week when we met, and I hope to be more involved in creating songs and music.”

“That’s so cool, I’m so looking forward to working with you,” Chanyeol gushes and has to remind himself to slow it down a bit when he sees the shy look in Kyungsoo’s wide eyes, his cheeks colored by a light blush already. Or maybe it’s the low lighting that’s tricking him.

Kyungsoo follows Chanyeol to the desk where they both sit down. He catches a whiff of Kyungsoo’s cologne and has to stop himself from smelling him too obviously. His proximity feels tingly. Chanyeol is just too aware of the space between them.

“I listened a lot to your demo in the last few days and mostly went with your lyrics, but I switched some little things in the verses,” Kyungsoo declares, waving some sheets of folded paper. “Maybe you set everything up and I go over there and sing them?” he suggests and Chanyeol can’t believe his luck. It’s only their second meeting and he gets a private concert? Just—wow.

He swallows around a lump in his throat and looks into Kyungsoo’s dark round eyes. The air between them seems somehow charged, Kyungsoo sitting up straighter and raising his chin slightly.

“Yeah—that’s—I mean that would be fantastic,” Chanyeol croaks, and Kyungsoo smiles, eyes crinkling.

“Okay, I’ll be over there in a minute,” he says, “Let me do some warmups first, though.”

Chanyeol gives him a thumbs up and watches him leave the room and enter the booth through another door in the corridor.

He slaps headphones on when Kyungsoo’s getting set up, assembling his papers on the stand behind the microphone. Then Kyungsoo starts humming scales, changing in pitch and tone, going through all the standard warmups. Chanyeol cannot look away. His voice is smooth, warm, and when he’s done, his range fully mobilized, Chanyeol’s awed again at this amazing singer.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo breaks him out of his reverie, and he snaps back immediately, speaking into his microphone, consciously speaking softer than he would otherwise. Kyungsoo just makes him want to match his voice to his. _Maybe they can sing along someday?_

“Ok, I’ll play the demo once with my vocals, then you can start from the second run, okay?”

Kyungsoo gives a thumbs up and he presses play.

After the first rundown, where Kyungsoo hummed quietly under his breath, he pauses briefly and glances over to him.

“All clear?”

“Yep. Let’s go,” Kyungsoo confirms. He straightens up, holding the sheets up so that he can read them while singing into the mic.

Chanyeol holds his breath. This is the premiere of his song, sung by Kyungsoo, with the man’s touch to his lyrics, and he cannot deny he doesn’t know when he’s been that excited before. Maybe when Dynamic Duo confirmed they’d wanted him as a producer, but this is a whole other kind of excitement.

The intro passes and Kyungsoo steps in for the first verse.

_I can taste it on your mouth, and I can't leave it_

_You're a freak like me, can't you see?_

_We can work this something out and I'm believin'_

_You get off on me, it's like cheating_

Chanyeol forgets to breathe.

Kyungsoo just keeps on singing, his beautiful voice, like dark chocolate, silky, warm, melting everything, melting Chanyeol’s brain.

_I, I just wanna watch you when you take it off_

_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_

_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_

_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

_Take it off, take it off_

_Baby, just take it off_

Kyungsoo has his eyes closed when he hits the chorus, lines already memorized, and Chanyeol has to make a conscious effort to close his mouth.

When Kyungsoo gets to the second verse he wonders why in hell he’d come up with these types of lyrics. It will be a difficult job to maintain his sanity throughout. He swallows excess saliva.

_Push me up against the wall, don't take it easy_

_You like it hard like me, it's what you need_

_Let's get naked and explore our inner secrets_

_For what it is, it's what it is_

For the next chorus, Kyungsoo looks through the window directly at Chanyeol, who has to pull at his collar to alleviate some of the heat he feels coursing through his body. _Oh, dear._

Kyungsoo may have seemed reserved and strictly professional when they’d met Thursday, perfectly polite and nice, but he thinks Kyungsoo might be the root of all evil instead. The way his eyes pierce Chanyeol’s soul as he sings these words to him threatens to give him the idea that _he’s_ the target of his lyrics, slapped back onto him, ready to wreck his existence. He’d imagined that he’d like Kyungsoo to sing his songs, but he hasn’t imagined _this._

_I just can't wait to see it all_

_I'm so turned on, and it's all mine_

_I just can't wait to see it all_

_I'm so turned on_

_I, I just wanna watch you when you take it off_

_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_

_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_

_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

The song fades out and Chanyeol thinks that this must be what an out of body experience feels like, weren’t it for the sweatiness of skin and the clammy feel of his fingers on the keyboard as he stops the audio.

Kyungsoo sets his sheets down, lifts his cap to smoothen over his hair once to put it on his head again. The gesture is casual, and when he regards Chanyeol with one thick brow raised, it looks like he knows about his effect on others quite well.

“Chanyeol?” he asks with a smirk and Chanyeol almost shoves his phone off the desk in a startle.

“Ah, wow, Kyungsoo—I’m just really—It was really great! _You’re_ great! Wow!” he exclaims, flushed, and a bit embarrassed.

Kyungsoo looks pleased, smiling when he suggests, “One more?”

Chanyeol can just nod, breathless. He’s in for quite a night, indeed.

* * *

#### Track № 3.

**Skin** [[3]](%E2%80%9D#Skincred%E2%80%9D). 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how he’d made it through the recording session with Kyungsoo without embarrassing himself more than necessary.

Kyungsoo had sung the song twice more, they’d recorded it and already tried some variations of the lyrics. In the end, they’d set on a version close to the one Kyungsoo had started with. He’d only adapted a few things concerning the demo, and they’d called it a night when Kyungsoo finished adlibs.

It had been two in the morning, but neither man had paid attention to the time, Chanyeol worked best at night most times anyway, and Kyungsoo had seemed like he’d enjoyed indulging his passion for singing.

In between short breaks for water and snacks, they’d talked. Kyungsoo had told him that SM plans another EP for him, but they hadn’t been sure of the concept yet, so when Chanyeol had approached them Kyungsoo had signaled immediately that they should pursue him. He’d also mentioned that he’d liked his production for Dynamic Duo, and they had shared a mutual fan moment, Chanyeol of course praising Kyungsoo for his song with them and his songs in general.

Kyungsoo had laughed and thanked him and confessed that he also liked Chanyeol’s voice, really. _That it’s so soft but deep._ Chanyeol had been so red that Kyungsoo had laughed at him, and teased him with some more compliments about the song’s arrangement until Chanyeol had been so flustered that he’d choked on a breath and Kyungsoo had gently clapped his back to soothe him.

It had been heaven and hell, both, combined. His ears still get pink when he thinks about it, and MQ had called him out earlier today.

On Monday, when Kyungsoo and he had parted ways, Kyungsoo’s driver waiting and Chanyeol managing to flag down a cab, they’d promised to stay connected, as Kyungsoo had revealed he wanted to work more with Chanyeol, and that SM approved.

SM had contacted him this morning indeed, after he’d just finished the mix of the song and sent it to them in the afternoon, stating they were very happy with the finished result and wanted to invite him to come to see Kyungsoo’s next live appearance in a TV show, where he would perform a set of three songs. They had planned to present the new song there as well, testing its reception with the audience and the fanbase.

* * *

Over the next two days, Chanyeol is mostly kept busy finishing mixing for songs that are due for other artists. He works together with MQ and in breaks, they start making beats just for fun. Maybe Soyeon wants them for some of her projects, or maybe he can use them and work on another EP for himself. He’d not had much free time for the last two years, as they set up the studio, but maybe there will be the time in the future for new projects.

Still, at the moment, there’s no project more tempting than working with Kyungsoo, so his personal EP will gladly have to wait.

It’s already past 11 and dark outside. Maybe he should head home. MQ had called it a day an hour ago, and he’s just dawdling around with the track they’d started in the afternoon.

Chanyeol stuffs his things in his backpack, pulling a large hoodie out of it and putting it on. Should be a little cold as there’s a break of summer with some colder, rainier days. He goes into the garage, gets into his car, and is home half an hour later. Luckily traffic is not severe so late at night.

Entering his flat and pulling his laptop and notebook out of his bag, he sets them on the couch table in the living room and decides on a shower first. He feels tired, but not ready to sleep, so maybe he can let the warm water lull him to sleepiness and watch some Netflix on the couch until he falls asleep.

Hours later, he’s gotten nowhere nearer to sleep. Captured in the woozy state that comes before sleep, but not actually getting there, he drags his body up from the couch and sees the TV has turned itself off. It’s 2 am.

He drinks some water in the kitchen, then shuffles back onto the couch and grabs his laptop, booting it, and starts up the track from earlier. Soft electronic synths fill the air, basses thudding slowly, sound wavering. It’s to be a sensual beat, a bit gloomy, mysterious but strong. A special, exciting tone, soft tunes, and slow melody.

Blinking lazily, Chanyeol just listens, putting the tune on repeat and thinking about all that he’d liked the past days. Mostly, it’s Kyungsoo. He’d been magnificent in the studio, his voice the most wonderful voice he’s ever heard, and hearing him pronounce all those sinful lyrics…

As SM seems to be pitching towards a whole EP, he should probably set Soyeon to negotiate that first thing in the morning. If he’s honest, he already has a complete concept formed in his mind. He’s only got to put his ideas into words, his feelings into harmonies and beats.

Closing his eyes, he leans his head back onto the headrest and thinks of Kyungsoo, his voice, his charisma, his witty comments. He also thinks about his amazing lips, his expressive, wide eyes. His strong brows, his dark hair, so soft looking, so handsomely styled. His clear skin, light tan, strong, compact built.

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

_Oh_

_All I wanna see you in_

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh_

_The mood is set_

_So, you already know what's next, yeah_

_TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down_

_Don't want it to clash_

_With my body screaming out, now_

_I know you hearin' it, hah_

_You got me moanin' now_

_So why you standin' over there with your clothes on?_

_Baby, strip down for me, go on, take them off_

_Don't worry, baby, I'll meet you halfway_

_'Cause I know you wanna see me, too_

The words come by themselves. He’s glad he has his notebook at the ready, frantically scribbling down potential lyrics, the beat making the words buzz in his head, warm sensations dropping down into his belly.

He sits up, energy washing through him, and rearranges the beat so that the song’s got two verses, bridge, chorus and outro. Mumbling the lyrics again and again to the beat, he grabs his phone, opens a voice memo, and records the lyrics into his phone. After importing them into Ableton, he roughly edits them and listens to the song twice before he’s satisfied. 

For a song from scratch, it’s relatively thorough. He’s only left to tell Kyungsoo that he’s got a second song at the ready, again.

Feeling happy and somehow the need to share, he decides on messaging him on a whim, butterflies bursting.

Hey u, got the 2nd one ready. Wanna listen? `3:44 am ✔✔`

He’s just back from a bathroom break when he sees his phone screen light up, the device buzzing on the wooden table, almost drifting off the edge. Chanyeol catches it and sees it’s Kyungsoo.

“Yeah? Kyungsoo?” he asks, out of breath at the immediate reaction.

“Yeah. Hi, Chanyeol. I hope I’m no bother. I just figured since you must be up, I just call you.”

Chanyeol smiles into the phone unseen. 

“No problem, I just couldn’t sleep and decided I just work a bit.”

“Hey, but don’t overwork yourself for me, promise?” Kyungsoo chides, though his tone sounds warm, if a little teasing.

“Of course,” Chanyeol affirms, sitting down again. “Shall I play the song for you? I have to say I just did crappy voicemail demo vocals, so don’t judge me, please.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, and then, “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to hear your voice.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath as he checks his volume and then clicks on play, holding the phone to his laptop’s speakers.

When the track has finished, two and a half minutes in, he lifts it to his ear again.

“So,” he clears his throat, “That’s it. What do you think?”

Kyungsoo says nothing at first, then seems to exhale in a rush.

_“Chanyeol,”_ he breathes into his ear, “It’s fantastic. I really like it. Can you send it to me? I want to listen to it on headphones. Stay on call, if you can, I want to try something.”

Chanyeol’s heart pounds in his chest, as he makes a quick compile and sends it to Kyungsoo’s mail address.

“Are you at home, by the way? I sent it to your SM mail address,” he asks while he waits until the mail has arrived.

“Yes, just got home half an hour ago. Watched some Netflix, but it was boring, and then you messaged, thank god.”

Chanyeol waits, vibrating with anticipation.

“I’m just gonna listen to it again,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and Chanyeol hears faint keyboard tipping and clicking noises. _How common is it to do late-night calls with a client?_

A few minutes later, he hears Kyungsoo start to murmur quiet things into the receiver, and he strains to listen until he recognizes that he’s singing along to the track. _He’s about to die off a stroke. How_ is he supposed to survive this?

He hears some clicking again, a second of the song on speakers, and then Kyungsoo’s speaking into the phone again.

“I’ve said it already, but I really like this song. What’s it called?”

“Um, ah, maybe… _Skin_?” Chanyeol proposes, fingers sweaty.

“Fits great. Want me to sing it for you?”

Chanyeol can only nod until he remembers he’s on the phone and manages to croak an affirmative that sounds close to ‘yes’.

It seems Kyungsoo has also powered on his sound system, as the intro of the song starts. Chanyeol holds his breath.

_The mood is set_

_So, you already know what's next, yeah_

_TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down_

_Don't want it to clash_

_With my body screaming out, now oh_

_I know you hearin' it, hah_

_You got me moanin' now_

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_

_I got a secret so, I'ma drop them to the floor, oh_

_No teasin', you waited long enough_

_Go deep, I'ma throw it at you_

_Can you catch it? Don't hold back_

_You know I like it rough_

_Know I'm feelin' you, huh_

_Know you’re likin' it, huh_

_So why you standin' over there with your clothes on?_

_Baby, strip down for me, go on, take them off_

_Don't worry, baby, I'll meet you halfway_

_'Cause I know you wanna see me, too_

_Almost there, huh_

_So, baby don't stop what you're doing, uh-huh_

_Softer than a mutha, boy, I know you wanna touch_

_Breathing down my neck, I can tell you wanna, now_

_And now you want it like oh_

_Want you to feel it now_

Kyungsoo’s voice is quiet, but warm as hot chocolate, sensual, as he croons the words through Chanyeol’s ear directly into his brain, the song mere white noise compared to his vocals.

He doesn’t know what to make of all this, of Kyungsoo whispering a love song about physical attraction and bodily pleasure to him in the middle of the night, and the bolt of longing he feels in his gut as he notices Kyungsoo kept the line ‘softer than a mutha, boy, I know you wanna touch’, the word ‘boy’ still in place, is making him dizzy and feeling caught out.

Maybe he has overestimated his will, as his flesh seems to be weak, his body put under a spell by this man like it’s nothing. He feels heat pool in his belly, spreading to his limbs, warm and hot between his legs. A tingling feeling courses through him and he can feel his cock firming with a twitch.

A rush of air escapes through his nose, he cannot let himself go. They barely know each other yet. Also, no hint that Kyungsoo ticks in that direction as well. The songs are for the ears of the public, for no one in particular, and just because Chanyeol wrote it with someone particular in mind doesn’t mean that Kyungsoo thinks so too. _Get a grip, Chanyeol!_

_You’re a beast, oh, you know that I like that skin_

_Come here baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin_

_Oh, oh, your skin_

_Oh, oh, I'm lovin' your skin, oh_

_All in, baby, don't hold anything back_

_Wanna take control, ain't nothing wrong with that_

_Say you’re likin' how I'm feelin', gotta tell me that_

_Just put your skin, baby, on my skin_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

_Oh_

_All I wanna see you in_

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh_

The song ends, and there’s a rustle on the other side of the phone.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo breathes with a sigh while Chanyeol still struggles to say something. He’s punched back into the cushions, cock hard in his sweats, his face burning in shame.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo,” he whispers, pulling at the edges of his vision to focus, _damnit!_

“Did you like it? I think it… feels right, somehow, to me,” Kyungsoo adds, sounding a bit out of breath. Or maybe that’s just Chanyeol’s addled brain that comprehends it like that. 

Chanyeol drags enough air into his lungs so that he can concentrate on the conversation again. _This song is wrecking him apparently, haha._

“Your interpretation is great, Kyungsoo. _Man,_ you’re a genius, honestly!” he laughs, throat feeling hoarse from his open-mouthed panting.

“Thank you, but the credit goes to you. The song is wonderful.”

“Thank you!” Chanyeol grimaces, and then digs himself further into the hole he’s currently sitting in by hearing him say, “Maybe we can record it sometime?”

“Yes, that would be great! I suppose you’re in negotiations with SM already?”

“Yes, Soyeon is. We think we’ll propose an EP for you, are you okay with that?”

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy laugh.

“Absolutely, Chanyeol. Can’t think of anyone better suited for me.”

Chanyeol almost chokes again. Kyungsoo is so plain direct, he’s just not used to someone saying stuff like that. Or maybe it’s just because he finds Kyungsoo so hot that he’s always so flustered.

They continue their conversation in hushed tones, just talking about the concept for the EP, and Chanyeol has to consciously stop himself from pressing his hand to his still firm cock. He’s still a respectable man, although it’s considerably difficult when he catches himself sometimes only listening to the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, rather than to the words he speaks.

Still, when they say goodbye a few minutes later, promising to message after Chanyeol meets with SM, there’s still a firm throbbing between his legs. 

With an agonized groan, he plays the instrumental of the song again, plunging his hand into his sweats, gripping himself firmer than he would normally do. Imagining Kyungsoo singing the lyrics and directing them to him, _only_ to him, he lets himself get lost in the vision of how Kyungsoo’s skin must look and feel like, how his body would press against him, how his thighs would straddle him while breathing all these sinful dirty things into his ear, and four strokes and a squeeze later, he comes over his fingers, hard, aftershocks shuddering through him.

He stays slumped on the sofa for five more minutes, then wakes with a startle and decides to clean up. Shame clings to the back of his mind and he feels only half-satisfied, even though his climax was surprisingly intense. 

Nothing better for a mood killer like unrequited longing.

* * *

#### Track № 4.

**Your Name** [[4]](%E2%80%9D#Cakecred%E2%80%9D). 

When Chanyeol next sees Kyungsoo again, it’s at the fanmeet. He and Soyeon are backstage and allowed to watch together with other special guests and management at the side of the stage. Kyungsoo had been super busy, so they’d only exchanged a brief greeting earlier, Chanyeol flushing at the memory of their late-night phone call.

Soyeon and he had been to SM the day before and negotiated a contract about Chanyeol and Studio 519 producing Kyungsoo’s next EP to be due as soon as ready. Chanyeol had not shared _Skin_ with SM yet, as he still has to do the recording with Kyungsoo which is scheduled for next week. So far, they only got _Take It_ and liked it. Chanyeol is happy, but he’s even happier than he and Kyungsoo seem to operate on the same wavelength. It’s immensely inspiring and he constantly thinks of song snippets or parts of lyrics.

An anchorwoman is currently on stage and explains how the fanmeet will proceed after Kyungsoo has performed. Then she announces him after a brief introduction, and when the deafening screams start, he feels someone sliding a hand over the small of his back. Before he can react, he watches Kyungsoo step onto the stage from beside him, firm steps, confident stride.

A wave of heat rushes through him. _Is that normal behavior of idols,_ he wonders? Sure, he knows about skinship and is no stranger to freely giving out hugs and back slaps and he’s not ashamed of handholding, but with Kyungsoo, it feels somehow different. _He’s in too deep,_ obviously.

Kyungsoo performs two songs from his first EP, and as far as Chanyeol is informed, the third one will be the new song, before he closes the stage with his most renowned song, _Trouble._

When the first beats of _Take It_ play through the speakers and he starts on the first verse, the audience goes still for some moments, until they get a grasp of what he’s singing, and then the screams come back, full force this time. Chanyeol cannot really judge if his song’s reception is just ordinarily good or if it’s exceptional, but Irene who negotiated the contract is beside him and Soyeon, and her smile is so big that it must be a very good reception.

By the time Kyungsoo has finished crooning the song, slowly stalking around the stage and throwing what Chanyeol supposes are hot glances into the mass of girls and boys in the audience, five girls and a guy have had to be pulled out from the mass of people and led to the medics, apparently crying, fainting, and not being able to hold themselves up. Chanyeol hopes they are well cared for, and that it’s not falling back on his choice of lyrics, but after the set is done, he is subject to many congratulatory back pats and Kyungsoo’s eyes are blazing, thrumming with positive energy and excitement. He cannot do anything but forget about any possible negative receptions.

Over the following week, they finish setting up a contract that indicates Studio 519, and Chanyeol in particular, as the producer of the next EP for artist D.O. He’s really happy everything has worked out so good so far. The pay is considerably high, as SM doesn’t seem prone to save efforts regarding their most famous idol. But money has never been his priority considering making music anyway.

His newest priority is Kyungsoo.

His last boyfriend had happened two years ago, and besides a lone one night stand the year before he made his dream come true by starting Studio 519, he’s always been too busy and too uninterested in anyone, romantically.

Still, in the two weeks since he discovered Kyungsoo, his fixation with him had already accumulated to a level he cannot remember having reached previously, ever.

Chanyeol sighs, finding himself in his chair at his studio, headphones on and already again pondering the remaining songs for the EP.

Kyungsoo had sung the vocals for _Skin_ in the meantime, sending him files as he was busy doing some side projects and applying for castings—he’d told Chanyeol he’d like to pursue an acting career as he knows that idol fame only lasts so long.

He'd finished arranging the tracks and also had done a final run of mixing the track, and he’d sent it to SM yesterday. Pressing play, he listens to the song once again, and he’s still satisfied with the final arrangements. Kyungsoo’s voice on the track fits perfectly, smooth and sensual, promising things that would never be the reality. At least not for Chanyeol, who’s only the producer of a famous idol. He sighs.

“Chanyeollie!” Soyeon bursts into his room, waving her phone around. “Irene from SM called, they want to do a video call in… in half an hour. It’s about the concept of D.O.’s EP.”

Chanyeol just heaves his body up the chair again after Soyeon’s startle inducing entry.

“Ah, god. Don’t scare me like that. Did they say anything else?”

“No, just that it’s about the concept. Where do you wanna do the call? Should I sit with you?” Soyeon is already tipping on her phone, then looking around the state of Chanyeol’s room. “Not here, I assume?” she adds as she looks at the takeout boxes and pizza cartons stacked on the couch, and Chanyeol’s three different hoodies strewn over the chair and his desk.

“Ah, we do it in the foyer? You can join if you want to, but if you have something else to do, I don’t mind either.”

Looking down his black shirt, he brushes crumbs away and wonders if he has another fresh shirt in the closet down the hall.

“Okay, I want to see what they say, so I’ll be there,” Soyeon smirks, the door shutting after her with a thud.

Chanyeol thinks it has to be enough if he turns his shirt back-to-front, and no one can complain about the food on his unprofessional slouch appearance.

A few minutes before 4 he joins Soyeon at their little coffee table in the entrance hall. She has her laptop already set up and is logged in.

“Chanyeol,” she chides when she checks their webcam picture, and pulls at his shirt front, tucking the white label inside his collar.

“Oh, shit,” Chanyeol replies, straightening his shirt and running a hand through his hair in the webcam’s view.

Then there’s a ringtone and they both startle, and after a short side glance to Chanyeol, Soyeon accepts the video call.

Irene and Mark appear on the screen of their laptop, smiling, and Mark waves into the camera.

“Hello,” Chanyeol greets, “How are you?”

“Hello, Chanyeol, Soyeon,” Irene says, “Thank you that you’ve got the time so last-minute. We wanted to inform you about some things necessary for the EP.”

“Oh, okay, no problem. What’s it about?”

Irene’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes, Chanyeol notices.

“We know you’re a professional, Chanyeol, and the reputation of you and your studio speaks for itself. We want you to know that we’re very happy to have negotiated a contract with you for D.O.’s next EP."

“Thanks,” Chanyeol smiles, but he senses there’s a catch somewhere. The feeling in his gut is proven right when Irene commences her next part.

“Still, we noticed the lyrics of the two songs you sent us taking a certain direction. Please don’t misunderstand us, we like your songs, but we want to remind you that you please do not forget D.O.’s status as an idol.”

Chanyeol swallows against nothing.

“D.O. has a solid reception, he’s a proficient artist and his persona has to stay flawless. Therefore, we have to tell you that it’s not conducive if the lyrics are explicit. We want D.O.’s image to be clean and his songs to be in line with that image. Do you understand us?”

Chanyeol looks into the webcam, his face half-frozen in what he hopes is a polite, professional smile. It does only work for so long, as he can see Mark with a similar expression on his face, and he seems to actively avoid squirming in his chair beside Irene.

“Ah, yes,” Chanyeol manages, mouth pulling up into a crooked smile. “That, ah—that should be no problem.”

Soyeon nods vigorously.

“I hope you understand the importance that his image has for us. I assume I can count on you to contribute to maintaining his image?”

Irene’s face has adopted a friendly expression, but the smile looks a bit crooked. Mark blinks rapidly.

“Ah, of course, of course! I understand the importance of D.O.’s image. It’s just, _you know,_ that I thought his person exudes so much—ah, so much— _confidence,_ and—and _strength,_ and I just thought—, to go with his image, lyrics that are, ah—a bit more outspoken—” almost cringing, he stops himself before he can talk any more desperate nonsense.

Irene’s face still shows that smile, but Mark looks sympathetic. Soyeon clears her throat next to him.

“We respect D.O.’s image and the importance of it to comply with the rules of your endeavor,” she adds solemnly, and Chanyeol is once again immensely grateful that she manages so many things so well.

“Yes, of course,” he affirms, sweat reflecting on his hairline in the webcam, and he wrings his hands under the table.

“Thank you. D.O. thinks highly of you, so we’re generally okay with a more extrovert, sexier image. Also, we know you are a professional. Thank you for respecting our wishes,” Irene concludes and nods into the cam.

They end the call then, after saying brief goodbye’s and Chanyeol is immensely glad that it’s over.

Soyeon sighs loudly, falling back into the couch.

“Crisis averted, I’d say,” she huffs. “Seriously, I don’t know what got into them so suddenly. Surely, they know that no one is as innocent as they say, right?”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Chanyeol whines, “I almost died. Why do I have to make everything so embarrassing?”

Both hands hiding his face, he feels the flush only deepen as he replays the call in his mind, Soyeon cackling loudly away.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Soyeon comforts him, “You’re just not used to working with idols. Not your fault that SM has a stick up their asses.”

“Oh god,” Chanyeol repeats, huffing and raking his fingers through his hair. “Do you think D.O. wants my lyrics to be tamer?”

“Chanyeol! Now you’re just ridiculous. You know we can see you’re whipped for that boy?”

Chanyeol slumps down the couch.

“It’s so obvious?”

Soyeon graces him with an eye roll.

“Man, oh god, I need a beer. But okay, we’re still on. Maybe I should just go back to work.”

Chanyeol pulls himself up and goes to grab a bottle of water instead, downing half of it in three big gulps. He feels marginally better.

On his way to his room, he stumbles over MQ who just comes in, bringing with him heavenly smelling takeaway containers from their favorite Chinese restaurant two blocks away. At Chanyeol’s puppy eyes he confirms that he bought things for all of them and they share a relaxed meal. Soyeon recounts the call with SM and imitates Chanyeol’s stuttered explanation of his choice of lyrics.

Fortunately, MQ is also on Chanyeol’s side, calling SM ‘stuffy fucktards’, and smirkingly shakes his head at Chanyeol’s ambitions towards D.O. When they’re done teasing Chanyeol, he goes back to work on a new beat he’d thought up this morning before SM interrupted him.

He gets lost in beats and samples and resurfaces only when his phone falls off the desk.

Cursing, he stops the track and fetches the phone. It's complete, no cracks, thank god, but he has three new messages from Kyungsoo.

Hey, how’s it going? Are you free tomorrow? `08:03 pm`

I just wanted to ask if we could meet up, work on the EP? I got some ideas for lyrics. `08:03 pm`

Just message me, I’m free after 4 pm. I could drop by your studio? `08:05 pm`

Chanyeol takes a deep breath.

Hi, I’m fine, sry I was busy >_< `11:32 pm ✔✔`

You know SM tried to censure my lyrics 2day? `11:32 pm ✔✔`

Kyungsoo’s reply is immediate.

No problem. What song? `11:32 pm`

Skin, the last one you sang on `11:33 pm ✔✔`

Oh, wow, they didn’t tell me. I swear I hate how uptight they are sometimes `11:34 pm`

Thought so… but nvr mind. Had to promise to do no rated stuff `11:34 pm ✔✔`

Not that I’d haven’t done that anyway `11:34 pm ✔✔`

Chanyeol feels his face color. He hopes his lie isn’t too obvious.

Hey, I liked that song. I think it’s perfect. I will go tell Irene that I do this EP with you, no matter what `11:35 pm`

The color on his face starts to warm.

She did say so. Not that exact words, but still `11:35 pm ✔✔`

Okay `11:35 pm`

So, you have time tomorrow? `11:36 pm`

His heart pounds in his chest when he sends his affirmation.

Yeah, 4 pm is great. Just call me when you’re here and I’ll let you come up `11:37 pm ✔✔`

Great, thank you. See you tomorrow then `11:37 pm`

See you :) `11:37 pm ✔✔`

Chanyeol puts his phone away and holds a hand to his chest. He’s excited for tomorrow, more than he’s ready to admit.

* * *

He wakes and showers the next day thinking of the meeting with Kyungsoo. He decides on black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and puts on two golden necklaces. The reflection in his mirror looks good, his hair short but styling it back looks handsome. Soyeon will surely comment on his outfit. He pulls on black and white sneakers and his large bomber jacket, just in case it’s too cold when he returns home. Which will be late, assuming his meeting is successful.

Though he has nothing planned, besides making music with Kyungsoo, but one can never be too careful. Not that he’s plotting to make a move on him, anyway. He’s too skeptical considering Kyungsoo’s intentions. Maybe he likes him only for his music, as pathetic as it sounds.

The last half hour before Kyungsoo’s supposed to arrive, Chanyeol nervously fidgets around, walking the corridor between foyer and kitchen until Soyeon comments that he’s digging a trench, so he tries to distract himself on his phone, slumped in the foyer.

Kyungsoo calls him just on time, and Chanyeol pops up from the couch, falling over to the door to buzz him in.

“Hi!” he answers the call, “I’m just gonna buzz you up, okay?”

“Hey, yeah, thank you,” Kyungsoo says, smiling into the camera, and Chanyeol is elated.

A few minutes later, he opens the door to the studio to Kyungsoo, bowing a little and leading him in.

“Hey,” he breathes, grin on his face feeling as bright as the sun.

Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Nice place you have here,” he comments, looking around the foyer with its indirect light spots on the walls. There are plants all along the window planes on one side, dipping the room into soft bright light.

“Thank you,” he says and Soyeon chimes in, “The plants are all mine, they’re nice, aren’t they?”

“Yes, it feels good to come here. I’ve been holed up in meeting rooms all day after I had practice the whole morning.”

Chanyeol watches his face, he looks a bit tired, shoulders sinking while they speak, tension evaporating.

“Did you eat? We can order something?” Chanyeol inquires on impulse, and Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes, relief shining through.

“Oh, that would be amazing. I’ve always wanted to try that new Chinese place on Main Street,” Kyungsoo suggests, already shedding his jacket as if he’s at home in his studio.

Chanyeol’s chest puffs with pride, as he briefly shows Kyungsoo around and asks Soyeon to place an order at the restaurant, telling her to order a bit of everything for all of them, so that MQ can eat something later as well.

Kyungsoo looks around his studio with round eyes and flops down on Chanyeol’s couch. Chanyeol sends a little prayer that he took his time to clean up properly before.

They start talking about the recent songs and Kyungsoo tells him about the fanmeet and how much he’d liked performing the new song. They play a bit back and forth on Chanyeol’s new ideas until Soyeon calls them over for dinner.

Chanyeol cannot believe Kyungsoo is such a down-to-earth person, telling them funny anecdotes over crispy fried meat and veggies. His humor is dark, but it has Chanyeol and Soyeon bursting with laughter more than once. Even MQ, who joins them when they’re already finished, can’t avoid smirking. Chanyeol is trying his best to get Kyungsoo to laugh, his voice deep and rumbly, and Chanyeol wants to hear it more.

They switch over to Chanyeol’s production room again shortly after, as Chanyeol really wants to get to work.

Kyungsoo sits in Chanyeol’s professional chair, as Chanyeol insisted, while Chanyeol gets one from the foyer. He shows Kyungsoo the beats of the track he’d thought about so far, and when they brainstorm about ideas for the lyrics he comes back to Soyeon, who told him about the huge cake she’d gotten for her birthday a month ago, claiming she will never be able again to get her hands on any cake just remotely as good as that one.

He plays the track once more, and it’s a strong beat already. It builds up tension only to satisfy it by its deep, smooth beats.

“This’ your track?” Kyungsoo asks, staring at Chanyeol’s screen.

“Yeah, you like it?”

“Yes, sounds interesting. You got any more ideas for lyrics already?” he absently asks and then starts humming along to the beat.

“Maybe… but they’re not finished,” Chanyeol states, fingers tingling on the mouse, resuming the beat once more. His chair is considerably lower than the one Kyungsoo sits on, and while the man’s legs dangle a bit, shoes scuffing the floor, he has to look up into Kyungsoo’s beautiful eyes.

“I think you try. Sing them to me,” he demands, head tilting to Chanyeol’s side a bit.

Straightening up, Chanyeol rummages for his notebook in the stack beside the desk, gathering himself for a moment, although he has the lyrics memorized anyway.

“O—okay, these are just some parts. But I’ll try,” he clears his throat.

Kyungsoo skids a bit to the left, giving Chanyeol some space in front of his computer, and Chanyeol clicks on restart with his heart on his sleeve.

Once the sound floats through the speakers again, he hums along softly first, getting a feel for the song. 

_It's not even my birthday, my birthday_

_But you wanna lick the icing off, the icing off_

_I know you want it in the worst way, the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

He’s sure he’s never been as red as now, with Kyungsoo making him sing his dirty lyrics back to him. He does not dare to look at him.

As the song plays along, he gains confidence. It’s been a bit since he last sang on a track, but he likes it still, does not get to do it enough.

_Come and put your name on it, your name_

_Don't you wanna put your name on it, put your name on it?_

_Come and put your name on it, baby, oh_

_I know you wanna bite this_

_It's so enticing_

_Nothing else like this_

_I'ma make you my bitch_

The song ends, some of the verses and another second part still without text, but that will all work out in the end.

“Not bad,” Kyungsoo says once he stopped the playback. “Your voice is really nice. I think I know where you’re going with this,” he adds.

Chanyeol looks up to him, face flaming, nodding.

“And… I assume you have nothing against writing some more explicit lyrics?” Kyungsoo teases.

“N—no,” Chanyeol croaks. “Think it just fits…” he shrugs, fumbling with the cord of the headphones.

“Good, I think we should just go for it. We can always back down later if SM doesn’t like it… but I think it’s their bad luck.”

Chanyeol can’t believe it. Kyungsoo’s knee brushes against his thigh, and he has to force himself to not jump away at the sensation and the shock of it.

“Cool,” he just confirms lamely, clicking around in the program as if he doesn’t know what else to occupy himself with.

“Play it again? I wanna try something.”

“Okay, wait… here.”

He watches the timer skitter along the separate tracks, Kyungsoo humming along. By the time the song starts over for the second time, Kyungsoo interrupts him again, hand reaching for the mouse.

“May I?”

“Ah—of course!” Chanyeol flings his hand away and leans back.

Kyungsoo clicks around a bit, then skips to the beginning again. He looks at Chanyeol’s notebook, splayed open on the desk, and starts murmuring his lyrics.

_It's not even my birthday, my birthday_

_But he wanna lick the icing off, the icing off_

_I know you want it in the worst way, the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

_Cake baby_

_But you wanna put your name on it_

_Oh, baby, I like it_

_It's so exciting_

_Don't try to hide it_

_I'ma make you my bitch_

_And it's not even my birthday_

_But you wanna put your name on it_

Chanyeol feels hypersensitive to everything happening, Kyungsoo crooning softly.

He starts over again, and suddenly Chanyeol is not only flushed by embarrassment at his lyrics and the sexual tension spreading through the room at his obviously ambiguous lyrics, but also with pride at Kyungsoo’s ability to surprise him again and again with his skill.

With a soft deep voice, he starts improvising.

_Remember how you did it?_

_Remember how you hit it?_

_If you still wanna kiss it_

_Come, come, and get it_

_Love the way you do when you do it like that_

_Show up with the stacks_

_Raining racks on my rack_

_Wrap it up, wrap it up_

_Boy, while I take this bow off_

_Talk that talk_

_Yeah, I know I'm such a showoff_

“ _Wow,_ ” Chanyeol bursts out, effectively pulling Kyungsoo from his train of thought.

“Thanks, ah—It’s really easy to think of something for this beat. I like your idea,” he says, a bit flushed, but chest puffed. “I think there’s nothing to saying those things. I mean, it’s already explicit, but I like that it literally says something different.” He grins conspiratorially. 

Chanyeol is _dead._

“It’s—your voice—you sound _so_ good. Count me one of your fans,” Chanyeol states, lovestruck, and he’s buzzing with excitement. _And shame,_ of course. He’s usually not shy, but talking—or moreover—singing about sex so plainly is something new for him too.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says. “Let's go on?”

“Yeah.”

They decide on recording their voice experiments, so Kyungsoo takes brief notes and Chanyeol shows him the little soundproof audio booth they installed in the small room next to his room.

He sets Kyungsoo up with headphones and adjusts the mic for him.

“Just tell me when something’s up, I can hear you over there, we can talk. I’m sorry this is not as professional as with SM, but still, it works, so let’s try.” He smiles at Kyungsoo and closes the door behind him, heaving a huge sigh.

This is not going to be easier.

He quickly sits in front of the computer and prepares to start the track.

“You ready?” he asks Kyungsoo, and with his reply, he presses Play and Record.

Kyungsoo’s soft humming sounds through his speakers, then he gets to what will be the chorus of the song.

_You wanna put your name on it_

_Oh, baby, I like it_

_It's so exciting_

_Don't try to hide it_

_I'ma make you my bitch_

_Oh, baby, I like it_

_It's so exciting_

_Don't try to hide it_

_I'ma make you my bitch_

_My cake_

A short bridge follows, and Kyungsoo goes over to the verse.

_And it's not even my birthday, birthday, boy_

_But you wanna put your name on it_

_It's not even my birthday, boy_

_But he wanna lick the icing off_

_I know you want it in the worst way, the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

_Remember how you hit it?_

_If you still wanna kiss it_

_Come and get it_

_Sweeter than a rice cake_

_So worth sipping_

_Kill it, tip it_

_Cake, fill it_

Chanyeol listens with breath held, fingers white on the edge of his desk. His body feels so warm, and he’s sitting in the chair where Kyungsoo has sat just before, and the man’s _really here_ right now, letting Chanyeol’s fantasies come true with this sinful voice of his.

Kyungsoo croons through another verse, repeating the words like before. When the song ends, he asks for a rerun and requests Chanyeol to open another vocal track as he wants to add something different. Chanyeol obliges and starts a new trace together with the track, recording already activated, and Kyungsoo sets on to what Chanyeol will later call the final kill.

_If you still wanna kiss it_

_Come, come and get it_

_I’m sweeter than a rice cake_

_You can't wait to blow my candles out_

_It's so exciting_

_I’ll let you blow me, out_

_Put a candle on my fuckin' back_

_Baby, blow it_

_Love the way you do when you do it like that_

_Show up with the stacks_

_Raining racks on my rack_

_Wrap it up, wrap it up_

_Boy, while I take this bow off_

_Talk that talk_

_Yeah, I know I'm such a showoff_

_Boy, make a wish_

_Put this cake in your face_

_And it's not even my birthday, boy_

_Oh_

Something like a heatwave washes through Chanyeol, blood pounding in his ears, and he feels a familiar tingle in his groin.

The song ends and he hears Kyungsoo come back and plop down in the plastic chair beside him.

Chanyeol struggles to cover his lap, pulling the front of his shirt forcefully down into his lap.

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo asks with a nonchalant expression, professionalism shining through and through.

“Honestly?” Chanyeol huffs, “You’re going to _kill me._ ”

Kyungsoo lets out a laugh like a bark, eyes forming little crescents.

“Sorry, but you know what? This is just what I want. SM better follow me on this one, or else I don’t care,” and he nods towards Chanyeol, expression determined.

Chanyeol lifts a hand to his cheek, only to drop it immediately, flustered.

“I like it, you sound great. Also, your ideas are absolutely in line with what I envisioned for this song.”

He clicks around the vocal tracks a bit, cleaning them roughly and copying certain sections. It’s definitely time that he stops his embarrassment from blocking his working process. Kyungsoo seems so at ease, _so why should he be any different?_ He cannot let his crush affect this, they’re professionals. And when he does his job well, Kyungsoo might be coming back for more.

“I also really like—that one part here,” Chanyeol says, playing the part with the ‘bow’ and the ‘showoff’. “How do you feel about adding something there, like… for example, something like ‘Let me, let me turn the lights down, the lights down, when I—when I go down, it's a private party?’”

Kyungsoo furrows his brow.

“Yeah, that’s good. Maybe add something… _heavier?_ More direct? I mean, perhaps like…” he ponders and then starts softly intoning.

_Woah, I wanna fuck you right now, right now_

_Been a long time, I've been missing your body, oh_

_Let me—let me turn the lights down, lights down_

_When I—when I go down, it's a private party_

Chanyeol’s breath hitches when Kyungsoo’s eyes meet his, his stare deep and wide.

“Yeah,” he whispers, dazed, “I’d like that…”

“Great,” Kyungsoo smiles, then sits up and the moment is over.

Dead. He’s _dead._

“Let me write it down, okay?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol congratulates himself for being able to hand over a pen without dropping it.

The next two hours pass like a dream, as Kyungsoo decides to do some more vocals and they record several tracks. Chanyeol sweats away in his chair but he thinks that he’s never worked with someone so professional—or oblivious—as Kyungsoo. The tension when they’re both in front of the computer, huddled over the keyboard, is too thick; Kyungsoo _has_ to have noticed it by now. Or at least the fact that Chanyeol feels like a furnace, face permanently flushed, hairline sweaty and cock possibly more than half hard, should give him away. He has to refrain from pressing his hand too hard on his crotch in fear of the strain becoming too unbearably pleasurable to avoid a little mishap.

It doesn’t help that Kyungsoo leans over so much every time Chanyeol shows him something on the screen, peering through his thick lashes, his lips parted so beautifully it physically hurts Chanyeol as he mouths the lyrics to the beat.

They decide to postpone further vocals onto next week, but Chanyeol thinks he can finish the track with vocals as they are, Kyungsoo’s voice on point like always.

Kyungsoo calls his driver and they pack up their things, Chanyeol stuffing his laptop into his backpack and fiddling with his Bluetooth earbuds, hooking them up to a power bank for the drive back. Kyungsoo waits for him, and then they both take the elevator down into the building’s lobby to wait for the driver to arrive.

“Thank you for your time today,” Chanyeol starts, smiling, as he’d managed to calm himself down somewhat while packing his things up.

“ _I_ have to thank _you._ I took up your whole evening,” Kyungsoo says, straightening his jacket.

“No problem, I really enjoyed it, you know.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo murmurs, leaning next to Chanyeol on the wall, facing him. “I like… working with you on those songs. You’re so talented.”

“Thanks, likewise,” he breathes, losing himself in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

The lobby is mostly dark save for the emergency signs and the lights falling inside from the parking lot outside.

He looks at Kyungsoo some more, his face half in shade, half-illuminated in an orange glow from the streetlamps. He registers that a car has pulled over outside.

“That’s… your car, I think,” Chanyeol croaks, still staring into Kyungsoo’s beautiful face. He briefly wonders about the sly expression tilting his lips, until Kyungsoo averts his eyes down before he looks at Chanyeol's mouth, his eyes next.

Chanyeol swears he can feel Kyungsoo’s breath on his lips, _but when did he come so close?_ Kyungsoo stretches up a fraction, coming closer and closer. Chanyeol is frozen, blackout.

“Thank you, again, Chanyeol. See you next week, yeah?” he breathes, closing in on Chanyeol, so close he can feel his warmth, feel his breath, lips almost touching his, but then he draws away with an expression that’s half smug, half shy.

“Uhh—yeah—good night, Kyungsoo,” he calls after him, Kyungsoo waving briefly before he gets into the car and drives off.

Chanyeol slumps down, ass hitting the concrete.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

He buries his face in his hands, huffing, then rubs them down and comes back up grinning almost maniacally, happiness spreading throughout his body. All the frustration might come to a good end, after all, he hopes, hopping up and skipping down to the metro, smile still fixed on his lips.

* * *

#### Track № 5.

**Feelin’** [[5]](%E2%80%9D#Peachcred%E2%80%9D).

The reception of the news that D.O. is recording a new EP manages to throw his whole fandom into an excited mess, D.O. trending for 24 hours on Twitter and Naver. His new song _Take It_ is among the most shared ones on several social media platforms, fancams making their rounds as radio stations are still a bit hesitant about the new direction D.O. seems to venture into.

SM is pleased so far and decides to publish _Skin_ as well, releasing it together with an official statement about D.O.’s new, still to be named, EP. The song drops like a bomb, fans drooling in the comment sections on YouTube and Instagram where an audio-only version and snippets together with new photos of D.O. are presented.

As a producer, Chanyeol is extremely content with the impact that his work seems to have in the industry, and as a human individual, he’s thrilled and delighted that Kyungsoo has taken such a liking to his songs, and to him, apparently.

He’s still thinking about the mix of _Your Name_ , still fiddling with final arrangements, warmth rushing through his body every time he listens to Kyungsoo vocalizing heavily ambiguous things, headphones filtering everything else out so that he feels as if the man’s voice has permanently burned into the synapses and windings of his brain.

Kyungsoo’s been away for filming in Japan since last week, and they still message frequently. They chat in between shots on set and when Kyungsoo has free time and waits around, talking about the songs and ideas for the final song of the EP, but also about other stuff. Chanyeol tells him he visits the restaurant they got takeaway from almost daily, stating he may be addicted to their food. He asks Kyungsoo how he likes it in Japan, and if he’s going to do concerts there in the future as well. Kyungsoo reveals that he loves Japan and will probably do a little tour. He’s also planned to record some songs again as Japanese versions when he's got time again. Maybe after they’ve released the EP.

Although they get along so well, Chanyeol restrains himself from spamming Kyungsoo with texts.

Still, he replays their last session and their almost-kiss permanently in his head when he doesn’t have to concentrate too much on other things, feeling high-wired with nervousness, butterflies in his belly fluttering when he remembers the way Kyungsoo had looked at him, how he could have sworn he’d felt their lips touch.

Sighing, he decides to brainstorm a little for the final song. He busies himself with samples and beats, records instruments, and ponders lyrics at night when he’s at home and cannot sleep.

He decides he’ll just try to rely on Kyungsoo’s influence at SM as a high selling artist and throws caution in the wind when he hums melodies that form in his head and finds the words to match what he wants to hear from Kyungsoo when they meet for the next time.

As Kyungsoo had left so abruptly but hadn’t changed in his text conversations compared to before, still being professionally polite and not mentioning the tension he had to have noticed as well, Chanyeol can’t help but wonder how he really feels towards him. _Does he reflect his attraction, reciprocate it?_ Chanyeol plays out multiple scenarios on how their reunion will happen, how their dynamic will resume (hopefully).

Sitting in his studio one night, MQ and Soyeon already having left, he records some demo vocals on a smooth, deep beat with a subtly wavering melody carrying his voice.

He’s achy in his chest with the unresolved tension, catches himself longing for Kyungsoo’s touch. He knows he’s in too deep already and could probably just try to talk to Kyungsoo about it. The man has been nothing but understanding and outspoken, unashamed about everything, and it’s probably just fair.

He sighs, opens his notebook on his desk, pulling the little microphone towards him, and starts the track.

_Let me tell you_

_What I wanna do_

_Let me show you_

_That I'm feelin’ you_

_Wanna kiss_

_Wanna put my lips all over you_

_Can't get enough of you_

_Always taken by you_

_So sweet so very wet_

_So good, you make me sweat_

_Boy, I'm talkin' 'bout_

_You_

He stops the track, listening once, twice. He cringes a bit at how he sounds, almost desperate, breathing the lines into the mic. If _he_ even thinks it sounds too intense, what will others possibly think? _Fuck it,_ he thinks, he can work it out later.

He resumes, repeating the lines, adding a chorus to them, and then follows up with the second verse.

_I’m feelin’ it_

_I need it ‘cause you know_

_That I'm a fiend_

_Gettin' freaky in my_

_Bentley limousine_

_It's even better_

_When it's with ice-cream_

_Know what I mean?_

_Let me tell you_

_What I wanna do_

_Let me show you_

_That I'm feelin’ you_

_Wanna sex, wanna_

_Ride with you, you_

_I never thought that_

_I would be so addicted_

_To you on top underneath_

_On the side of you_

_Better yet baby_

_Inside of you_

_Love the way_

_You just flowing down and_

_I can feel it all around_

_In the front in the back_

_Of you, oh_

_I love the taste of you_

_Hey you know_

_What I'm talkin' 'bout?_

_You, yeah you_

He rearranges some parts, rerecording snippets, and adding further lines to select from when they finish the song so that Kyungsoo can choose what appeals to him most. He’s sweaty by now, imagining Kyungsoo in all his glory, maybe in his bed, maybe in his arms, filling the craving he’s got for him in every way possible.

_I ain't with the ordinary_

_I get the strawberries_

_Straight to the hole_

_And it ain't no secret_

_I'm trying to strip you_

_Down_

_What I'm feelin'_

_Can change a way a man’s_

_Speakin' and breathin'_

_Sugar_

_I know you lovin’ some_

_I'll give it to you till_

_You are shaking like_

_You are doing that_

_Dance from Uptown_

_Oh_

It’s two hours later that he’s convinced the version he’s decided on is fit for the ears of SM. He prepares the email for Irene and her team, writing that this is his proposal for the last song of the EP, that he designed the song according to their concept. He also adds that the voice demo including the lyrics is in line with the artistic perception and liberty of his interpretation of the EP. He also adds his and Kyungsoo’s version of _Your Name_ to the attachments.

Of course, Chanyeol grimaces to himself when he rereads it; this is kind of a hard blow against SM’s guidelines, and that he challenges his position as a critically acclaimed and renowned artist to confront SM’s narrowmindedness.

Once the mail is sent, he has a half-hour long crisis of shame and a little regret. Heading home and jumping under the shower helps to clear his mind a bit, so when he’s done drying himself and has made himself a quick stir fry with leftover rice, he falls into his bed like a stone and is asleep in minutes.

* * *

The next morning, five hours later, he’s awoken by Soyeon’s fifth call. It’s 8 am, and he fumbles for his phone, accepting the call.

“Hey,” he croaks, “What’s up?”

“Chanyeol, hi! I don’t want to disturb you, but Irene called, saying you sent them a song last night?”

“Ah, oh, yes?”

“She wants to meet you at SM at 9, you think you can make it?”

“Fuck, yeah, but what does she want that cannot be said through an email?”

“I dunno, man. Maybe she wants to thank you personally for the good work?” Soyeon laughs. “You have to go alone, I’m afraid, as I need to work on the lyrics for my song with MQ. I postponed that the whole week, and I get nothing done anymore.”

Chanyeol sighs.

“Okay, no prob. Thank you for calling me. Would have overslept I think.”

“Thought so. Good luck then! See you later, bye!”

“Yep, bye,” Chanyeol replies, ending the call and dragging himself into the shower to wake his body up properly.

He decides on plain black pants and white button-up, pulling his bomber jacket over the shirt and leaving for the metro.

Half an hour later, he’s sitting in the meeting room at SM’s again, Irene and Mark opposite the heavy table in front of him, frowns on their faces.

“Chanyeol,” Irene starts, “Thank you for making time so quickly, and thank you for your last song. The EP is complete, except for the final vocals by Kyungsoo, I assume?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol confirms, sitting up a bit straighter, wary. He senses _this_ is not the congratulatory fanmeet Soyeon fantasized about.

“Okay. We told you about our requirements concerning the explicitness of the lyrics, and you assured us that you’ll be able to comply with the rules. But now we have two more songs that are an even greater breach of our agreement. I hate to have to do this, Chanyeol, believe me, but what did you think?”

Chanyeol is speechless for the blink of an eye, butterflies eating away at his insides out of unease. Yet, he’s seen this coming. He wonders why he isn’t better prepared, as this was likely expected. One hard mental facepalm later, he lays his hands on the table, interlinking his fingers in front of him when he starts on his answer.

He explains the way he understood the concept, reporting that he’d researched extensively on D.O.’s reception, his image, and what the fanbase likes about him. He recounts to them how he’d discovered D.O., what his voice makes so exceptional, what style he’d interpreted would fit him best, and how lyrics support the message and concept of a song and the artist to a major part. He delineates his concept for the EP again and also focuses on how well working with Kyungsoo had progressed, how they’d agree on pursuing the EP exactly the way it is now.

“Also,” Chanyeol adds to his monologue under the critical eyes of the managers, “The concept of the EP proposes the accumulation of the songs towards the last song, it is just logical that—, ah, that the lyrical hypothesis has to conclude logically.”

The inner cringe moment does not even feel like it’s slicing through his guts anymore, as he seems to have already accepted his fate of spewing bullshit buzzwords.

Irene’s eyes narrow, but it’s Mark who speaks up, albeit with an uneasy stressed expression on his face.

“We value your opinion as an artist very highly, Chanyeol,” he commences, twisting the pen around his forefinger. “We also acknowledge your ability to connect to our artists, but still, D.O. has raised some concerns about the major change of direction of his image.”

Chanyeol thinks he hasn’t heard him correctly. _Kyungsoo_ has reservations regarding his lyrical decisions? He’s _floored. Why hasn’t he said as much?_ They’d been so agreed on their work together, on the EP, on the concept. _Hell,_ D.O. hadn’t shown any hesitation towards him or their songs, being even more shameless than Chanyeol himself could have thought of in his wildest dreams.

The blow must show in his face, as Irene’s tone has softened considerably when she approaches him again.

“Chanyeol. Maybe the best solution to progress is you going over the last two songs again? Maybe you could find some workarounds to avoid the territory of the lyrics going in that sexual direction, couldn’t you?”

“Ah—,” Chanyeol croaks, voice breaking, “Okay…? I assume?”

He catches himself quickly then, though, many jobs having him given a considerable degree of professionalism concerning such conversations.

“But I will have to think about this. I assume it’s okay if I need some more time?”

Irene and Mark nod towards him then, and the rest of their talk rushes past Chanyeol almost unacknowledged. He promises them to go over the tracks and contact them again if he has another version done.

He’s standing outside SM’s building a few minutes later and tumbles towards the metro again. _Why didn’t Kyungsoo tell him anything?_

Anxiety builds in his belly. _Maybe he misunderstood Kyungsoo’s politeness for something more, something that he didn’t intend to exude?_

Perhaps Kyungsoo is just humble, and he’s just dumb.

Two trains rush past him before he comprehends he has to board one to get to the studio. 20 minutes later, in the lobby of their building, he decides to try calling Kyungsoo. He leans against the wall that he and Kyungsoo had been propped up against the last time he’d been here, where they’d almost kissed.

Apprehension fills his throat at the dialing sound of his phone, but there’s only the automatic voice message of his service provider, telling him in a friendly neutral voice that the person being called is not available at the moment. He hangs up, fidgets for 5 more minutes, tries again. Nothing. Kyungsoo seems to have his phone turned off.

Hey, what’s up? :) U time 2 talk rn? `9:16 am ✔`

He messages him, going for friendly naivety. Maybe he’s just busy now. He can’t do anything more now, anyway, so he’s just to wait.

Taking the elevator up, he pours his heart out to Soyeon, MQ being alerted by his agitated speech complaining about SM’s meanness. They try their best to comfort them, but it only strengthens his resolve to stand by his work and his and Kyungsoo’s songs.

Soyeon suggests waiting for Kyungsoo’s reply, stating that they need to speak about their interpretations of the concept. 

Chanyeol does not tell them about the events down in the lobby that one late evening.

Busying himself on other projects for once, even making some time for Soyeon to work on her latest project and helping her with her vocals, he tries to avert his thoughts from this crisis until he has received a reply from Kyungsoo.

Not wanting to come on too strong, he does not try to call him again. The message he’s sent will be delivered once Kyungsoo turns his phone on again, and he’ll hopefully get back to him then. 

It’s a small container of fried rice takeaway, a large bottle of soda, and good progress on Soyeon’s song later when he takes the metro back home and falls into bed after barely managing to undress before hitting the mattress. A few minutes past midnight, the uneasy feeling still making him feel slightly queasy, he finally slips into a fitful sleep.

* * *

#### Track № +1: Bonus Track.

**You** [[6]](%E2%80%9D#Heavencred%E2%80%9D). 

When he wakes to the familiar melody of his ringtone again, Chanyeol’s first thought is that he’s maybe caught in a time loop, forcing him to relive the terribly unnecessary events and shame of being rejected by Kyungsoo through his agency again and possibly forever.

With a pained groan, he turns his face back into the sheets, pressing the cushion over his ears and hoping that if he doesn’t accept the call he can stay in bed and avoid confrontation.

The caller is very persistent, though, and after an agonizing time in which he just lies there, eyes screwed firmly closed, ringtone muffled but getting somehow more and more unnerving, he cannot take it anymore.

He flips up, grabbing the phone and unseeingly pressing connect.

“God, _finally!_ ” he hears Kyungsoo’s wonderful voice, “ _Chanyeol!_ I’m so sorry!”

“What?” He pipes up.

“Chanyeol, oh my god—my phone died yesterday, I forgot my PIN and got home so late—” Kyungsoo huffs an audible breath into the phone, and Chanyeol is speechless.

“SM!” Kyungsoo continues, seemingly out of breath, “I’m so angry! I just got back from a meeting with Irene and set things straight.”

“What?” Chanyeol repeats himself like a broken record, confused.

“They can be so— _fuck,_ such constipated fools sometimes! They told me they rejected our last two songs, without even informing me!”

Chanyeol tries not to get stuck on ‘our songs’ too much, but hope blooms hesitantly, nevertheless.

“But they—” he tries, but Kyungsoo interrupts him. He’s furious, and Chanyeol has never heard his voice so angry before.

“They put words in my mouth that I never once thought of saying! I told them if they don’t want you as my producer, I’m quitting my contract.”

“ _Kyungsoo,_ ” Chanyeol stammers helplessly, “But you—I—”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo chuckles into his ear, “They accepted my conditions. Chanyeol, just to be clear: I _like_ your work. I _like_ your songs; I _like_ how you created them for me specifically.”

Chanyeol is stunned again. _Saved from Groundhog Day, apparently._

Kyungsoo has calmed considerably when he goes on.

“Can we meet? At your studio?” He asks, sounding hopeful.

Chanyeol feels like a huge weight has just lifted from his shoulders. He takes a deep breath, feeling several pounds lighter.

“ _Fuck,_ I’m so glad, Kyungsoo. I just couldn’t believe what they told me yesterday, we—our work means _so much_ to me.”

“Same, Chanyeol, working with you’s just— _actually,_ I’d like to tell you in person. Are you at your studio?”

“Ah, no,” Chanyeol wheedles, “Actually I just woke up— _oh fuck,_ it’s 10 already. Sorry, we can meet there in half an hour?” he suggests, struggling from between the sheets and stumbling towards the bath, the phone still on his ear.

“Hey, no problem. I can come to pick you up. We can go there together?”

Oh god.

“Oh,” Chanyeol just says.

“What’s your address?”

“Ah, okay, if it’s really okay? I’ll send you the address for your GPS, okay?”

“That would be great. And it’s no problem, I’d like to use my car for once.”

Chanyeol feels he must be smiling, and a probably similar grin spreads on his features.

They say short goodbye’s, and Chanyeol hops out of his boxer shorts to get under the shower, feeling miles better than the two weeks before combined.

He’s just gotten dressed, fishing a grey hoodie and light jeans out of his closet, when the doorbell rings. He hops on one leg, pulling on the second shoe, grabs his bag and saunters out of his flat, door falling shut with a thud.

Skipping down the stairs only takes 30 seconds, and then he opens the door and sees the man of all his dreams stand in front of him, a slight grin on his face, light flush coloring his cheeks pink.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo breathes, just standing there with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, black leather jacket emphasizing his shoulders, his black hair styled handsomely up, eyes wide and beautiful lips parted on a breath.

“Hi,” Chanyeol replies, frozen by his gaze.

Kyungsoo looks briefly down onto his shoes, breaking the eye contact and Chanyeol realizes he’s standing there with the door in hand like a dumbass.

“Actually,” Kyungsoo says, looking up again. “I’d really like a coffee right now. Mind if… if I invite myself up?”

His eyes glitter, brows smoothing out a fraction, and Chanyeol recognizes the pressure in his chest as the need to breathe.

“Ah—yes, _yes,_ for sure!”

He steps back a little, opening the door wider, letting Kyungsoo enter. “It’s just up, second floor,” he gestures, leading Kyungsoo up with nerves fizzing with anticipation. _This is flirting again, right?_ Oh, gods.

They reach the second landing, Chanyeol pulling out his keys, unlocking and showing Kyungsoo in. He lets his bag drop onto the sideboard.

“You—you can put your shoes here,” he points, stepping out of his.

Oh, god. _Kyungsoo,_ D.O., widely famous idol, with the most beautiful voice, the most handsome looks, the kindest personality; the most magnificent person, is standing in the entryway of his little flat.

Kyungsoo takes off his shoes and jacket, his black long-sleeve fitting him just right, and follows him into the kitchen.

“I’ll just start the machine, okay?” Chanyeol says, turning towards the cupboard, reaching for two mugs after switching his coffee maker on.

With a mug in his hand and back towards Kyungsoo, he’s shocked when he feels a warm pressure against his back. Hands smooth along his sides hesitantly, and he stays stock still, a tremble wracking through him. He holds onto the mug as if it’s his only connection to reality.

He feels Kyungsoo press his face against his back, cheek rubbing over the soft material of his sweater. His arms have reached around him fully now, hands entangling in the fabric across his abdomen.

“Chanyeol,” he hears the man murmur into his back, “I don’t just like your songs, you know. I—I also like _you._ ” 

Chanyeol lets the mug sink back onto the shelf.

Kyungsoo’s fingers clench into his soft grey sweater. “Do you like me too?”

“Fuck,” he mutters, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands and turning in his embrace. “I—” he looks onto Kyungsoo’s head, now pressed against his chest. “I like you too,” he whispers, and cannot help himself to bury his face in Kyungsoo’s hair, breathing in deeply, dizzy of his scent and his presence.

“I liked you from the start,” he confesses, hands rubbing down Kyungsoo’s shirt. “I never thought you—you like me too.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head up.

“I do. Since the first time I saw you. I liked your work before, even,” he murmurs, jaw pressing into Chanyeol’s chest deliberately, eyes peering up through his lashes.

“Is this a dream?” Chanyeol chuckles helplessly, and then “ _Kyungsoo._ ”

Chanyeol yelps with a startle when Kyungsoo pinches his side, smiling at him, and then they’re both laughing. He feels so happy. So lucky.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers when the last giggles have subsided, gaze locking onto Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says against his lips, breath warm.

He strokes his fingers against Kyungsoo’s jaw, leaning down a fraction and their lips meet with a soft sigh.

The next moment they open their mouths on the same beat, the kiss getting deeper, and deeper still, until his tongue touches Kyungsoo’s, eliciting a low growl from him. Kyungsoo responds eagerly, his arms wiggling up to warp around Chanyeol’s neck, and suddenly, their bodies are touching full-on, a groan tearing itself from Chanyeol’s throat, muffled in Kyungsoo’s mouth. He feels like he could cry at this incredible feeling of Kyungsoo’s body on his. With a flash, all of his dreams seem viable, and he tilts Kyungsoo’s head further to the side with a groan, licking into his mouth passionately, frantically even.

They part on a soft smack, staring at each other for a moment. Kyungsoo’s beautiful lips are cherry red, well-kissed already, and he licks them once before going back in with a soft “Oh, fuck, _Chanyeol…_ ”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around the man, hands fastening on his hips. Kyungsoo feels _amazing,_ his kisses burning hot, and he thinks he can never get enough. Lips sliding, tongues pushing against another. He flicks his tongue against the backside of Kyungsoo’s teeth, then tugs the man’s bottom lip between his teeth. Kyungsoo’s groan is loud, the best noise he’s ever heard.

He wrenches his mouth away, nevertheless, breathing heavily as he takes Kyungsoo’s face into his hands.

“I,” he starts, swallowing, entranced by Kyungsoo, “I want to make myself clear. I like you more than just… just this.”

The smile that spreads onto Kyungsoo’s lips is tender, bright, he looks plain happy.

“Me too. I know it’s difficult, what with me being an idol and stuff, but—” his expression is serious now, “I want this to work. Chanyeol, _please,_ let’s try.”

Chanyeol manages a huffed ‘yes,’ before he’s kissing Kyungsoo enthusiastically again, holding his body to his. This is the best day ever. Like he’s in heaven. There’s a melody in his head, somewhere.

His hands travel all across Kyungsoo’s back, feeling him through his shirt, marveling at the muscles he can stroke, his strong shoulders, to the smooth skin on his neck.

Kyungsoo’s fingers are busy slipping under Chanyeol’s shirt, and goosebumps crawl over his skin as they make contact, blunt nails gripping his hip bones, tugging him away from the counter. Chanyeol lets himself be led into the entrance hall again, bumping against the doorframe with a startle, but Kyungsoo just kisses him harder.

“Not to be too forward, but—bedroom, maybe?” Kyungsoo breathes when they part for another moment.

Chanyeol gulps down air, watching Kyungsoo’s soft lips, his heaving chest, the flush creeping down into the collar of his neck until Kyungsoo gently grabs his jaw and forces his eyes up. Words fit themselves onto a soft melody.

_In my dark room_

_The sound of breathing that just can’t be hidden_

_The heart-fluttering feeling can’t be hidden either_

“We don’t have to, though,” he explains, and Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he struggles to reassure the man.

“No! I mean, _yes,_ bedroom! _Of course,_ Kyungsoo, it’s just—this, _you,_ you’re like a dream for me. You’re just _so_ damn hot, I can’t—”

Kyungsoo’s laugh interrupts his confession, a smile sitting beautifully on his lips, eyes sparkling.

“Same, just look at you,” he mutters, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip, and his pupils are dilated so much that they marginalize his iris to fractions of a millimeter.

Chanyeol grins, hands wandering until he grabs one of Kyungsoo’s.

“Follow me, please,” he whispers, winking with heated cheeks and proceeds to tug Kyungsoo towards his bedroom.

Undressing in between all the kissing is a hassle, but they manage eventually. Down to their boxers it’s all smooth skin now, and Chanyeol is awed at Kyungsoo’s physique, his skin golden and body toned from all the training, and the feel of him is unearthly.

With a smirk Kyungsoo hooks his finger into Chanyeol’s boxer shorts, holding the eye contact with the tilt of a strong brow, and tugs them down, slowly revealing his hips, the fabric catching on his hard cock, and Chanyeol feels his body color must have permanently reverted to tomato red.

He watches Kyungsoo tug his bottom lip between his teeth and lets himself be pushed onto his bed.

“You look _so good,_ Chanyeol. You take care of yourself so well, right?” he praises, and Chanyeol inadvertently whimpers, heat rising. All the while he watches Kyungsoo observe him, learn and read him, and then the man strips himself of his boxer briefs with excruciating slowness, showing off more of his smooth skin, his cock thick and firm, a rosy color, and his mouth waters.

“You,” Chanyeol stutters but Kyungsoo lets himself fall onto his body and catches himself hovering, mouth attaching to his neck, and their nakedness, together on Chanyeol’s white sheets, finally, is another dream come true.

Fractions of a song fly into his mind again, tangle around his disjointed thoughts.

_Your softly batting eyelashes_

_Tickle me_

_I want to block the light_

_From the windows and fill you up_

Chanyeol awaits him readily when Kyungsoo’s hands cradle his face, his lips sliding onto his.

They kiss and kiss and _kiss,_ tongues stroking, licking, teeth biting gently, lips slotting together.

His hands start to wander down Kyungsoo’s back, feeling him out, trying to pull him fully down with a wiggle. Kyungsoo still holds his jaw in his warm hands, elbow beside his head, and when his own hands reach Kyungsoo’s back, on a whim, he slips them down over his firm ass. Kyungsoo groans into his mouth and pushes his hips down onto his.

A moan rips from his throat, his head wrenched away at the magnificent feeling of their bodies slithering together, heated skin on skin. The sensation of Kyungsoo’s cock pressed against his is hot, so hot, and he sobs, eyes clenched shut.

“ _God,_ Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo groans, shifting his legs between Chanyeol’s, driving his hips against his more urgently.

Chanyeol opens his thighs immediately, legs wrapping and tensing around Kyungsoo’s. His fingers clench, holding onto his toned ass, and the motions Kyungsoo is building are slowly driving him insane.

“You feel so good,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, teeth scraping gently against the shell, and he whimpers again.

“ _Soo._ ”

“Yeol, you’re _so_ good,” Kyungsoo sighs, nudging his head to kiss him again.

“Want you,” Chanyeol manages between soft kisses and caresses, their bodies moving together in a slow, sensual grind, “Want you so much.” In the back of his mind, he cannot remember the last time he’s been so desperate in such a short time, but then again it’s no wonder, with Kyungsoo pushing all of his buttons just perfectly.

“Fuck. Can I have you, Yeol? Will you let me?” Kyungsoo asks, nose brushing against his cheek, breath shared in the space between their lips.

“Yes, oh, god, _Kyungsoo,_ ” he wails, shuddering underneath the man. “Want you inside. There—there’s condoms and lube in the upper drawer here,” he rips his hand away from where it’s clutched onto Kyungsoo and flops it over into the direction of his nightstand.

Kyungsoo kisses him while reaching over, fumbling briefly and then letting the bottle of lube fall onto the sheets next to them. He props himself up a bit and then slides one hand down Chanyeol’s side, to his hip, where he caresses the hot skin.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he hums, his hand stroking lower, into the crease of his groin, and Chanyeol wiggles as a bout of laughter makes its way out at the tickle.

His chuckle morphs into a groan when Kyungsoo’s fingers find his balls, cradle them briefly before he moves on sliding his fingers over his hard cock. He feels another drop of precome leak onto his belly when Kyungsoo squeezes gently, sliding his fingers up, then down, and up to swipe over the velvety tip, collecting the moisture.

“You’re so wet already,” he whispers, and Chanyeol can hardly hear him over his moan resounding in the room.

“Please,” he whimpers, not knowing what he wants, but more.

“I’ve got you”, Kyungsoo appeases, fingers running lower again, behind his balls, and when he rubs his thumb over Chanyeol’s perineum, his legs kick open that much more.

The first brush of Kyungsoo’s fingers over his hole feels like agony and relief all the same, and Kyungsoo curses under his breath. He watches Chanyeol with a hunger that Chanyeol can only mirror. Kyungsoo’s hair is disheveled, but the look suits him. Chanyeol wants to mess him up so much.

Kyungsoo withdraws his fingers to get the lube, and Chanyeol watches him slicking his fingers impatiently.

“How are you so hot?” He wonders aloud and shivers when Kyungsoo lowers his hand down between his legs. The gel is cool, but Kyungsoo rubs it gently against his hole so that he does not feel any discomfort at all when he pushes his first finger slowly into him.

“ _You’re_ so hot,” Kyungsoo smirks on a groan, Chanyeol isn’t sure what exactly he means. He forgets to care another second later when Kyungsoo slides his finger in deeper, concentrated tilt of his brow as he watches Chanyeol closely.

“This okay?” he asks after a minute, and Chanyeol can only give a breathless nod, sparks tingling up his spine as Kyungsoo pushes another finger in beside the first.

“You take my fingers so well,” he praises, and Chanyeol flushes, hands reaching for Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and they meet in a deep kiss again.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo starts to fuck his fingers into him a bit more firmly, spreading them carefully, and on the next stroke up he manages to find his prostate and Chanyeol sees sparks on the backs of his eyelids.

“Soo,” he moans, pleasure spreading through his body, cock tipping hard onto his stomach, leaving wet spots of precome. He feels another drop being forced out by the pressure on his prostate, and the sob he lets out when Kyungsoo inserts a third finger makes him question if he’s gonna make it until he gets Kyungsoo’s cock at all.

“Fuck, Yeol,” Kyungsoo groans, teasing his rim with a fourth finger until Chanyeol breathlessly interrupts him.

“I’m ready, Soo, please, _please,_ oh— _fuck_ me please.”

“God, Chanyeol, fuck, _yes._ ”

He gently slides his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and grabs the condom packet, tearing it, and Chanyeol watches with wide eyes as he rolls it onto his cock, expression flushed and looking as wrecked as he feels.

He liberally slicks his cock with some more lube and then crawls over Chanyeol again.

Chanyeol whines when Kyungsoo bumps his cock against his perineum, and then, guiding it lower, Kyungsoo rolls his hips forward so he feels the thick head breaching his rim, so much more than just his fingers before, and Kyungsoo has to remind him to breathe when he fucks his cock deeper with little shallow thrusts.

There’s a fine sheen of sweat on Kyungsoo’s skin that gives his body a golden hue. It’s all so much. Chanyeol has to briefly close his eyes because of the intense sensation of their bodies now being joined in the most intimate way possible. Kyungsoo bottoms out a moment later with a hoarse groan, Chanyeol’s cock sliding against his abs. Chanyeol has to clench his whole body to avoid coming for a second.

Kyungsoo’s groan is loud, raw, in his ear, and he clutches onto him, holds him close, their lips meeting for another hundred soft and slick kisses.

“Soo,” Chanyeol starts, a tremble wracking his body, and Kyungsoo moans quietly. “You feel so good, fuck. Move, please,” he pleads.

With another heated kiss, Kyungsoo pulls out a fraction and then pushes in, and the slide, wet with lube, feels electrifying. One of Kyungsoo’s hands slides down to his hip, cradling his thigh and lifting it still a bit more. Chanyeol comprehends instantly and wraps the other leg around Kyungsoo’s waist, the angle changing and they both moan.

Hips rolling a bit more fiercely now, they build a dirty rhythm, Kyungsoo fucking into him in increasingly intense thrusts, his cock sliding into him, then out until the head is barely in, then in again. He matches him as good as he’s got, kissing every inch of Kyungsoo he can reach.

_Just for once_

_I hate the clock hands for not stopping_

_Our hands are entwined with no space left_

_There might not be enough air here_

_Keep going on and on_

_So hard for me to reign me in_

_Your dazzling, unruly, tangled hair_

_Between the sheets_

_So hot_

_A kiss sweeter than chocolate_

_A scene that I’ll never forget_

“God, Chanyeol, you take me so well. You’re so good,” Kyungsoo mutters against the skin of his clavicle, teeth catching on the bone, lips sucking a bruise onto already flushed skin.

“Kyungsoo, _Soo!_ ”

“Yeah, I got you, _Yeollie,_ ” Kyungsoo soothes him, the heat between them building. Chanyeol’s hands find Kyungsoo’s ass again, and the groan Kyungsoo gives and the force of his thrusts is positively savage. He sucks another bruise into his chest, Chanyeol replying with a bright hickey on Kyungsoo’s jaw, where he won’t be able to hide it.

The thought elates him, that Kyungsoo’s his now, _only_ his, and that he’s so lucky.

_Your body calls out to me, I’m stubborn, it has to be you_

_Make love, love, make it right make it_

_Even after tonight, be mine_

_Hoping for a spellbound magic_

_It’ll be engraved in our hearts, heaven’s day_

_So, you can’t leave me_

_Please take my breath away_

_Right now, we’re, yeah, scream, yeah_

They’re really fucking now, hard thrusts, Kyungsoo rocking him up the sheets, and he’s not even ashamed anymore at the moans and whines that escape his throat. Kyungsoo is humming words into his skin now, almost incoherent chants, and the melody he’s thought of when they started earlier makes its way back to the front of his mind.

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo huffs, “Feel so good on my cock. Want you so much. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol trembles, pressing himself closer still.

“Soo,” he wails, feeling his balls tighten with that tell-tale tingle that speaks of his impending orgasm, “Yes, _yours, fuck,_ oh god, only yours.” He kisses him again, ducking down into Kyungsoo’s stretch.

“Mhm, ah, 'm so close,” he gasps, fingers clenched in the cheeks of Kyungsoo’s butt, moving more insistently still.

“Yes, Yeol, ah,” Kyungsoo groans, and fucks him that bit harder. He shoves a hand between their bodies, fingers finding Chanyeol’s slippery cock, and with a press of his thumb to the head and a fairly harsh squeeze later, Chanyeol feels himself tipping onto the edge and over. His cock jerks in Kyungsoo’s hold, milky liquid spurting onto their stomachs, his voice cracks on a moan.

He hears Kyungsoo’s groan, feels him fuck into his hole hard, and then he’s coming as well, hips grinding into him in little jerks, and with a sigh, Kyungsoo lowers his body onto his, pressing little kisses to the underside of his jaw.

It takes several minutes until he fully comes back to himself, pulling his arms up to slack around Kyungsoo’s neck. He presses a kiss to the man’s temple and feels a rush of joy when he sees his beautiful smile.

Kissing softly for a few moments more, Kyungsoo pushes himself up and goes to gently pull his still half-hard cock out, soothing Chanyeol’s soft cry with a stroke to his thigh.

He disposes of the condom in the little bin beside the bed and takes the edge of the sheet to wipe away the lube and come on their bellies.

Chanyeol tugs him into an embrace the second he’s done, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Hm,” he sighs, kissing the skin below Kyungsoo’s ear. “You’re so hot. So beautiful.”

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, kissing him on the lips, and they lose themselves in kissing for a few minutes.

_Your body calls out to me, I’m stubborn, it has to be you_

_Make love, love, make it right, make it_

_Even after tonight, be mine_

_Hoping for a spellbound magic_

_It’ll be engraved in our hearts, heaven’s day_

“Chanyeol. Can I treat you to lunch later?” Kyungsoo asks after a little while. “I got the day off. We could go watch a movie later, maybe? Work on songs some more? If you like?”

“Lunch sounds great,” Chanyeol deadpans. “But I like the rest as well,” he hastens to add. “Maybe we can stop by the studio later? You got me a few new ideas…” he smirks, grinning as he watches Kyungsoo’s face, eyebrow lifted and mouth tilted into that smirk of his, which seems to be his dirty thoughts smile, as he’ll call it from now on. _Oh, this will be most interesting._

* * *

A week later, they complete the last recordings and Chanyeol works on the final mixing and mastering for another week until they present the finished EP to Irene and the managers at SM. As Kyungsoo promised, it is well received, and no one offers anything but praise for D.O. and his latest producer (and rumored boyfriend) LOEY of Studio 519. 

They include _You_ as a bonus track on the EP, and when the release day comes and the first fans discover the songs, they’re a huge hit and for about two months, no one in media speaks of something else. Kyungsoo’s performances and comeback shows regularly result in fans fainting, his stages are most watched and shared on the media channels, and sales go through the roof.

> **D.O.**
> 
> **_Pour Your Heart Out_**
> 
> _Tracklist:_
> 
> 1\. Take It
> 
> 2\. Skin
> 
> 3\. Your Name
> 
> 4\. Feelin’
> 
> 5\. You _(Bonus Track)_

Kyungsoo hangs around Chanyeol’s apartment or studio for the most time when he’s in town and not filming somewhere else, working on scripts and playing around with Chanyeol’s guitars. His boyfriend inspires him to a degree he never thought he could reach before, and their collaboration proves to be so fruitful that they negotiate another deal for a full-length album with SM just after the overwhelming reception of their EP.

Chanyeol smiles to himself, confirming Kyungsoo’s last message asking for dinner later when he’s back from a meeting and practice at SM. He strolls over to the foyer of his studio where Soyeon pushes a shoebox-sized package towards him with a smile. He rips it open, taking out a dozen of new, shiny black songwriting journals.

Well. The new album is pretty much finished already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As I’m no songwriter myself I researched a bunch of songs and relied on other’s dirty minds. It was considerably harder than I thought to find something that would fit the vibe of the story and require not a whole lot of adaption (I liked so many songs, but they just weren’t filthy enough… I don’t even know how I managed to decide on six songs.). The selection of the songs is completely my own, I’m aware that there exist other possibilities and mine might not be perfect. I used excerpts of the lyrics as credited and I took the liberty of adapting individual words to better fit the songs to the story. I also used translations, sometimes renamed songs, and assumed Kyungsoo and Chanyeol as the creators/artists. The original interpretation and performance of the songs are not necessarily the same as I envisioned them in the context presented here.
> 
> _Here are the songs I used:_
> 
> [1] Trouble. Performed by EXO. [↑](%E2%80%9D#Troublecredup%E2%80%9D)  
> [2] TiO. Performed by ZAYN. [↑](%E2%80%9D#TiOcredup%E2%80%9D)  
> [3] Skin. Performed by Rihanna. [↑](%E2%80%9D#Skincredup%E2%80%9D)  
> [4] Birthday Cake. Performed by Rihanna ft. Chris Brown. [↑](%E2%80%9D#Cakecredup%E2%80%9D)  
> [5] Peaches and Cream. Performed by 112 ft. Fabolous. [↑](%E2%80%9D#Peachcredup%E2%80%9D)  
> [6] Heaven’s Day. Performed by Changmin (TVXQ). [↑](%E2%80%9D#Heavencredup%E2%80%9D)


End file.
